Destino temporal: Salvar al mundo mágico De nuevo
by HPlauraRH
Summary: En un futuro no muy lejano, el clan Weasley-Potter será atacado de nuevo por neomortífagos, estos tendrán que salvar al mundo mágico de un terrible porvenir, lo que nadie se imagina es que el destino esté en manos de unos cuantos adolescentes.
1. El secreto de Cissy

Anochecía en la lujosa Mansión Malfoy bajo los gritos y alaridos de la anciana Narcissa, la cual yacía moribunda en su cama. La edad, una fuerte gripe, y la depresión por haber perdido a su marido hace ya varios años se la llevaban a la tumba.

\- Cuánto tiempo le queda, Johnson.- preguntó desesperado Draco Malfoy cuando su medimaga particular, la esposa de George Weasley, salió del cuarto de su madre.

\- No mucho Malfoy, quizá horas, hay cosas que ni la magia puede curar.

\- ¡Pero tiene que haber algo!- gritó Scorpius, el hijo adolescente de Draco, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Lo siento, no hay nada más que pueda hacer.- explicó Angelina, dicho esto, Scorpius salió corriendo a su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo.

\- Discúlpalo...- pidió la mujer de Draco, Astoria.

\- No hay problema- dijo Angelina.- si queréis podeis pasar con la señora Malfoy, os lo aconsejo, lo mejor que podeis hacer es permanecer a su lado...

Draco Malfoy pasó a la habitación de sus padres donde Narcissa estaba tumbada en la cama, de aquel rostro bello y refinado ya no quedaba nada, Narcissa estaba demasiado delgada y los huesos de la cara se le marcaban tanto, que parecía una calavera demacrada.

\- Madre...- dijo Draco apenado sentandose a su lado.

\- Draco...- su voz sonaba como un susurro, una melodía a punto de acabar.- no me queda mucho tiempo...

\- ¡No diga eso!- gimió Draco aferrandose a su mano.

\- Es la verdad Draco, mi hora ha llegado, es hora de que pague por mis pecados.

\- ¿Otra vez con esas?- se quejó Draco- ¿Es qué no hemos pagado suficiente?

\- Draco… hay tantas cosas que no sabes, tantos secretos ocultos, me arrepiento de tantas cosas en esta vida...

\- Cállese madre... guarde el aliento.

\- No, esta es mi única forma de redimirme. Draco, hay algo que debes saber, se que contandotelo no voy a remediar el daño que voy a causar no habiendolo dicho antes, pero espero que tu si sepas que hacer.

\- Madre de qué está usted hablando- dijo Draco sorprendido.

\- Escucha con atención.- Narcissa tosió, sin lugar a dudas estaba en las últimas-. Hace ya veinticinco años, poco después de que tu tía Bellatrix escapara de Azkabán, vino aquí, a la Mansión Malfoy y me hizo prometerle una cosa, me ví obligada a decir el Juramento Inquebrantable.- hizo una pausa mientras Draco analizaba toda la información, ¿qué demonios quería decir todo eso?- lo que quiero que entiendas, Draco, es que yo te voy ha desvelar el secreto y por tanto moriré, pero ese no es un problema ahora.

\- No madre, mamá por favor, ¡no te arriesgues!

\- Draco, escúchame.- la señora Malfoy volvió a toser, se quedaba sin aire.- tienes que detenerle, tienes que acabar con él.

\- ¿Detener a quién?- dijo Draco desesperado, ¡no entendía nada!

\- A tu primo, Draco. El día que Bellatrix vino a casa hace ya tantos años me reveló que estaba embaraza, me hizo jurar que no le contaría a nadie nada, y que además cuidaría de su hijo.- el brazo con el que debió de hacer el juramento Narcissa comenzó a arder.- juntas logramos sacar el embarazo y al bebé adelante en secreto.

\- Está delirando, eso no puede ser cierto, nos hubiéramos dado cuenta...- dijo incrédulo Draco.

\- Ese muchacho ahora es muy poderoso, está preparando un levantamiento, Draco-. Narcissa convulsionaba-. Está reuniendo un ejército, le he visto hacer cosas impresionantes, me arrepiento, me arrepiento tanto de haber ayudado a criarle...- Narcissa lloraba.

\- ¿Qué quieres qué yo haga?- preguntó Draco con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Encuentralo y mátale, mata al hijo del Señor Tenebroso.- dicho esto Narcissa Malfoy murió.


	2. La herencia de los Black

Draco Malfoy salió como una exhalación del cuarto de sus padres y encontró a su mujer, Astoria en el salón.

\- ¡Llama a Scorpius, vestiros, tenemos que irnos ahora!- gritó Draco.

\- ¿Qué pasa Draco?- preguntó su mujer preocupada- ¿Y tu madre?

\- Ha muerto.- dijo él tragando saliva, por supuesto que le dolía la muerte de su madre, pero tenía que hacer algo mucho más importante que llorar, debía contar a las autoridades la historia de su madre. ¿El hijo de Lord Voldemort? ¡Si eso era cierto él y su familia estarían en peligro por traidores!

\- Pero...- comenzó la mujer incrédula.

\- ¡Haz lo que te digo, por favor!

Cinco minutos después, Draco, Astoria y Scorpius Malfoy se desaparecían hasta llegar a una calle desierta, a ambos lados había hileras de adosados.

\- ¡Papá qué narices hacemos aquí!- dijo Scorpius con lágrimas en los ojos pues no entendía como su padre los había hecho salir de casa sin explicaciones, en vez de estar velando por su abuela.

\- El niño tiene razón, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

\- ¡No me metais más presión!- gritó Draco.- Necesito ver a alguien.

\- Ahí vive Albus.- dijo Scorpius señalando la casa de su mejor amigo del colegio Hogwarts.

\- Necesito ver a Potter.- explicó Draco para sorpresa de su familia, caminó hacia la puerta y llamó. A los pocos minutos, se encendió la luz del recibidor y Harry Potter abrió la puerta acompañado de su mujer Ginny que observaba a los tres Malfoy atónita desde la escalera.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó Harry frotandose los ojos.

\- Potter necesito hablar contigo, es muy urgente.- respondió Draco.

\- Son las tres de la madrugada, ¿no podías haber esperado a mañana para hablar conmigo?- dijo Harry extrañado, ¿de qué querría hablar? ¡Si desde que salieron de Hogwarts casi no han intercambiado conversación alguna! Ellos solo mantenían el contacto por sus hijos, que eran muy amigos.

\- Es muy urgente, ¿podemos pasar?- preguntó Malfoy.

Ginny, que tampoco entendía de que iba todo eso, les condujo hasta el comedor, la casa estaba toda a oscuras ya que todos dormían en el piso superior. Se sentaron en unos sillones alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

\- Tú dirás, ¿qué es eso tan importante?

\- Mi madre ha muerto.- dijo él.

\- Lo siento.- murmuraron Ginny y Harry, que seguían sin entender que hacía allí Malfoy.

\- No hay tiempo para lamentos.- dijo Draco levantando la cabeza y mirando a su hijo y a los Potter.- Potter, hay algo que creo que como jefe de los aurores debes saber, mi madre me ha revelado algo antes de morir, algo muy serio.

A continuación Draco pasó a relatar la historia que su madre le había contado, como su tía Bellatrix había engendrado al hijo de Lord Voldemort y lo había mantenido en secreto. Como este, según su madre, era muy poderoso y había conseguido reunir un ejército que podía atacar en cualquier momento...

\- No es posible...- dijo Harry pensando que estaba todavía soñando.- No es posible Malfoy, ¡nos hubieramos dado cuenta!

\- Yo tampoco lo creía al principio, ¡pero es cierto!- dijo Draco.- ¡Tienes que creerme Potter! ¡Debemos encontrarlo!

\- Supongamos que tu historia es real.- dijo Ginny.- ¿Qué prisa nos corre? Quiero decir, si este chico no ha atacado en 24 años, no tiene por qué hacerlo ahora, ¿no?

\- Yo que sé.- dijo Draco, parecía desesperado.- no sabía qué hacer, creí que venir aquí era lo correcto...

\- Y has hecho lo correcto.- sentenció Harry poniendose en pie.- Pero tal vez Ginny tenga razón, yo me encargo, vete a casa descansar, vela por tu madre y cuando puedas pásate por mi oficina.

Se pusieron en pie, Scorpius estaba conmocionado, primero la muerte de su abuela y luego historia de su padre, si eso era cierto, si existía ese hijo de Voldemort y tenía las mismas intenciones que su padre, lo iban a pasar muy, muy mal. Fueron hacia el salón cuando una luz cegadora atravesó la puerta del comedor, era como un perro lobo que pronunció con voz clara:

\- Harry, acude a la oficina tenemos un código F.- el patronus se esfumó y la cara de Harry esta blanca.

\- Cariño, ¿qué significa eso?- preguntó Ginny.

\- Significa que hay una fuga en Azkaban.- dijo mirando a Malfoy.

\- ¿Crees que el bastardo de Voldemort tiene algo que ver con esto?- preguntó él.

\- No lo sé, pero tengo partir para allí ya.- dijo Harry nervioso.

\- Llévame contigo.- pidió Draco.

\- ¿Estás loco?- dijo Harry.- No puedo llevarte conmigo a atrapar criminales, ¡es demasiado arriesgado!

\- ¡Arriesgado sería quedarme sin hacer nada!- gritó Malfoy.- ¡La mitad de esos criminales son ex-mortífagos, Potter! Y te aseguro que muchos me quieren muerto por traidor.

\- ¡Deja esto en manos de las autoridades!- elevó el tono de voz Harry-. Te aseguro que sabemos hacer nuestro trabajo.

Y derrepente varias cosas sucedieron a la vez, un patronus con forma de león entró en casa con el siguiente mensaje:

\- ¡Harry, Ginny! Nos han atacado, pero estamos bien, hemos tenido que huir a La Madriguera, iban vestidos de mortífagos y eran muchos, reuniros con nosotros lo antes posible.

\- ¡Es el patronus de mi hermano Bill!- dijo Ginny aterrorizada, pero no le dió mucho tiempo a más porque a los pocos segundos volvió a atravesar la puerta el patronus del perro lobo, trayendo otro mensaje.

\- Harry la situación está descontrolada, los fugados han entrado por la costa, algunos han aparecido en el ministerio, hay más gente apoyándolos, esto es un levantamiento, estaba planeado, han asesinado al ministro y nos consta que han atacado a civiles, ¡tienes que venir ya!

Un ambiente de confusión reinaba el recibidor mientras Albus y James bajaban las escaleras en pijama, sin duda alterados por el ruido.

\- Qué está pasando aquí... ¿Scorpius?- preguntó James al ver al amigo de su hermano en su casa a las cuatro de la noche y con sus padres.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para saludos!- dijo Harry sin mostrar su cada vez más creciente pánico.- ¡Traer a vuestra hermana aquí!

-¿Pero papá que está pasand...?

\- ¡Qué traigas a tu hermana aquí Albus!- le chilló Harry, el salió corriendo al cuarto de su hermana, sabía que algo malo pasaba, su padre nunca les chillaba, ¿y Scorpius y los señores Malfoy qué hacían allí?

Un fuerte ruido y una lluvia de cristales hizo a todos desenfundar sus varitas, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y por ella comenzaron a pasar gente, por lo menos seis, iban vestidos de negro y llevaban máscaras en la cara, sin lugar a duda: mortífagos.

\- ¡Apareceros en La Madriguera de los Weasley!- gritó Harry a Draco y su familia, también a Ginny y James. Draco cogió rápidamente de los brazos a su esposa e hijo pero este se soltó.

\- ¡Albus!- chilló Scorpius subiendo las escaleras para avisar a su amigo, en los cinco años que llevaban de amistad se conocía perfectamente el camino a su cuarto y al de su hermana-. ¡Lily!

\- ¡Yo voy a por ellos!- dijo James mientras en el rellano de su casa comenzaban a lanzarse los hechizos.- Cubridme, los llevaré a La Madriguera.

James corrió escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo, no sabía que narices estaba pasando pero tenía que conseguir llegar al cuarto de su hermana y sacarlos sanos y salvos a todos de allí. Podía oir gritos y maldiciones procedentes del piso de abajo, rezó porque a ninguno de los que parecían ser mortífagos le diera por subir al piso de arriba pero cuando llegó al cuarto de su hermana se dió cuenta de que se equivocaba, uno de ellos estaba allí arriba y tenía acorralados a sus hermanos y a Scorpius, sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió su varita, apuntó al mortífago, pronunció _Petrificus Totalus_ y segundos después este caía paralizado.

-¿Qué está pasando?- gimoteó su hermana Lily.

\- Coge tu varita, nos vamos a casa de los abuelos.- dijo James alterado, quién sabe si podrían aparecer más mortífagos allí arriba.

Un minuto después James practicó la aparición conjunta con sus hermanos y Scorpius, creyó que no lo conseguiría pero se equivocó y apareció en el jardín de casa de sus abuelos donde segundos después algunos de los que reconoció como sus tios salieron de la casa apuntandoles con sus varitas.

\- ¡Soy James!- gritó él antes de que les atacaran.

\- ¿James?- preguntó su tio Percy acercandose para ayudarles a ponerse en pie pues se encontraba muy debilitado después de la aparición conjunta.

\- ¡James!- gritó George-. ¿Qué os ha pasado, estais bien?

\- ¡Nos han atacado!- dijo él.- Hemos conseguido escapar, ¡pero tengo que volver! ¡Mamá y papá están allí!

\- ¡Voy contigo!- dijo Scorpius.- ¡Mis padres también están allí!

\- Ninguno va a ninguna parte- dijo Bill.- Ir dentro, nosotros nos ocuparemos.

A regañadientes entraron en La Madriguera y enseguida se dieron cuenta de que algo gordo estaba pasando, estaba llena de gente y muchos de ellos estaban heridos.


	3. Mortifago ad mortem

-¿Qué ha pasado abuela?- dijo Albus preocupada entrando en la casa.- ¿Estáis todos bien?

\- Rasguños y heridas poco profundas, nada grave, aunque debemos curarlo.- dijo la vieja Molly.

La casa estaba llena, toda su familia estaba allí.

\- ¡Albus!- una melena castaña se tiró encima suyo a abrazarle, era su prima Rose.- ¡Por Merlín que miedo he pasado! Vinieron dos a casa pero papá les dejó KO.- Ron, que se encontraba cerca de ellos sacó pecho-. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Lily qué tal estás? Y... ¡Ohh! ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Vaya Weasley, un placer verte de nuevo.- respondió él en tono sarcástico, no aguantaba a Rose Weasley, siempre intentaba quedar por encima de él en todo.

\- No Scorpius, mi prima tiene razón, ¿qué estabais haciendo tu familia y tu en mi casa?- preguntó Al.

\- Es una larga historia...- dijo él, y a continuación, procedió a contarles todo lo sucedido desde la muerte de su abuela.

\- Pero eso es imposble.- dijo James, que junto con Fred, el hijo de George, se habían acercado para escuchar al joven Malfoy.- ¿Cómo puede ser qué nadie supo nunca de la existencia de ese niño?

\- No lo sé.- respondió él.- pero yo creo que está detrás de los ataques.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que creeis que quiere?- preguntó Lily.

\- Tal vez venganza.- respondió Rose.

\- Pero papá ha salido a su caza, seguro que le encuentra y le encierra.- dijo convencida Lily que, a sus 14 años, ya había estudiado en Historia de la Magia, como su padre derrotó al que no debe ser nombrado.

\- Ójala.- dijo Fred-. Esos bastardos nos han dado un susto de muerte.- Miró a su alrededor, su hermana Roxanne dormía acurrucada en los brazos de su madre Angelina, que a su vez intentaba consolar a su tia Fleur.- ¡Eh Dominique! Ven aquí- su primo mayor, que conversaba con la primogénita de Percy, Molly, se acercó.- ¿Por qué llora tu madre?

\- Porque no sabemos dónde esta Victoire.- dijo el muchacho que no se parecía en absoluto a sus otros primos Weasley si no que más bien era rubio y con cierto aire angelical, como todos los hijos de Bill y Fleur, probablemente provocado por la sangre de veela de su madre.- se supone que esta en casa de Ted pero no contesta a los patronus, ni a ese estúpido invento del teléfono móvil, y estamos preocupados.

\- Si está con Teddy seguro que está bien.- dijo Lily, la cual adoraba al joven auror Lupin.

\- _Demasiado bien_.- murmuró por lo bajito Molly. Fred y James rieron.

\- Bueno, al menos veo que el humor no lo habeis perdido.- intervino el abuelo Arthur acercandose.- Vamos a acampar y dormir todos abajo en el salón, ¿qué os parece? Estaremos mejor situados si hay otro ataque.- notó la cara de angustia de sus nietos.- ¡pero tranquilos! Nos hemos esmerado mucho en poner hechizos protectores por toda la casa, ahora mismo nadie que nos quiera hacer daño podrá entrar en la casa.

Aunque ya quedaban pocas horas de luz, la señora Weasley insistió mucho en que descansaran un poco, ya que debían coger fuerzas para lo que les aguardaba. Los chicos se tumbaron en colchonetas que habían conjurado sus abuelos pero ninguno conseguía pegar ojo, hacia ya más de una hora que Percy, Bill y George habían salido en busca de Ginny, Harry, y los padres de Scorpius, y todavía no habían vuelto. Cuando por fin Rose consiguió cerrar los ojos hubo un ruido tremendo procedente de la chimenea.

\- ¡La Red Flu!- gritó Hermione.

\- ¿No te has acordado de cortar las comunicaciones?- dijo Molly a su marido.

\- ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo?- se quejó su Arthur.

\- Apuntar a la chimenea, pueden ser mortífagos.- dijo Ron levantandose y colocandose en frente de esta.

\- ¡No!- chilló Fleur.- ¡Es Victoire!

Era cierto. Victoire Weasley salió de la chimenea y abrazó a su madre.

\- Hemos recibido un patronus de tio Harry, Teddy se ha tenido que ir.- dijo ella alterada.- me ha dicho que venga aquí, ¿qué está pasando?

La pregunta de Victoire no fue contestada porque hubo un estruendo general y comenzó a haber mucho ruido en el jardín.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- gritó la pequeña Lucy aferrandose a su madre.

\- Alguien ha intentado aparecerse en la casa.- contestó Hermione, todos, incluidos los más pequeños, se cogieron sus varitas, si los mortífagos querían guerra, la iban a tener.

\- ¡Son los tios!- gritó Hugo, que estaba observando por la ventana.

Arthur y algunos de sus nietos abrieron la puerta de la casa y fueron corriendo a abrazar a sus padres.

\- ¡No!- gritó Harry.- ¡A la casa!

Dicho esto una decena de mortífagos apareció de la nada lanzando hechizos por todas partes.

\- ¡Ahh!- uno de estos dió a la joven Molly de lleno en el hombro, Percy la cogió en sus brazos.

\- ¡A la casa!- dijo el pelirrojo llevando a su hija.- ¡Ningún mortífago podrá entrar en la casa!

Todos le siguieron, aquello era horroroso, Lily oía gritos y veía luces de colores por todos lados, un rayo rojo le alcanzó la cabeza y se desmayó en el acto. Draco Malfoy, que ya estaba en las escaleras de La Madriguera con su hijo y su mujer, contempló la escena, como la niña caía y no había nadie para ayudarla y derrepente recordó la deuda de vida que tenía con la familia Weasley-Potter y salió a por ella, la recogió del suelo y corrió de nuevo hacia la casa mientras algunos como Harry, su mujer y su hijo, le cubrían las espaldas desde el umbral de la puerta. Consiguió pasar el cuerpo de Lily pero Draco no transpasó la puerta y salió rebotado para atrás, se levantó y lo intentó de nuevo pero era imposible, era como si una barrera invisible le impidiera pasar a la casa, y derrepente, lo entendió todo, se levantó la manga izquierda de su túnica, la marca tenebrosa le ardía con fuerza, él tampoco podría entrar en la casa, él era un mortífago.

\- ¡Papá!- gritó Scorpius intentando salir de la casa, los brazos de Albus y James le cogían con fuerza, fuera seguían volando las maldiciones.- ¡Soltarme! ¡Tengo que salvarle!

\- No puede entrar, ¡no podemos hacer nada!- le gritó Albus mientras veía como uno de los mortífagos se acercaba al señor Malfoy.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya...- dijo el mortífago quitandose la máscara, era su viejo compañero de la escuela, Theodore Nott.- así que no puedes entrar en casita con PapiPotter- Nott le propinó una patada en el estómago bajo las impotentes miradas de los habitantes de La Madriguera, los demás mortífagos le rieron la gracia.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarle, hijo de puta!- le gritó Scorpius desde el umbral de la puerta, mientras los demás le retenían.

\- Ese debe de ser tu hijo, ¿no?- Draco no contestó.- Si, tiene la misma pinta de arrogante que tu de joven. Me das asco, ¡asco! ¡Eres un maldito traidor! Aliarte con Potter y su asquerosa familia, ¡no mereces llevar la Marca que un día te puso el Señor Tenebroso!- dicho esto, pronunció una maldición y el brazo izquierdo de Malfoy estalló en mil pedazos, produciendo un grito de dolor que ninguno había escuchado nunca.

\- ¡Ya basta Nott!- el grito procedió de la oscuridad, una sombra que acababa de aparecerse dió unos pasos adelante y se quitó la máscara, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, era como revivir los recuerdos del viejo diario, era como volver al pensadero de Dumbledore, el chico que caminaba hacia Nott y Malfoy era Lord Voldemort de joven.

\- Orion, mi señor, no pude contenerme, este sucio traidor...- se disculpaba Nott.

\- Lo comprendo Nott.- su voz también era fría, aguda y terriblemente encantadora como la de Voldemort.- pero muerto no nos sirve de nada...- rió, y su risa era malévola. Se acercó a la casa, algunos retrocedieron, Harry se quedó en el umbral, visto desde cerca era aun más guapo, no tendría ni 25 años de edad.- ¡Harry Potter! Me presento, mi nombre es Orion, Orion Black, no puedo decir que es un gusto conocerte ya que tu matastes a mi padre.- asi que era cierto, pensó Harry, aquel era el bastardo de Voldemort- así que seré breve, tu tienes algo que yo quiero y yo tengo algo que tu quieres, ¿hacemos un trato?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Harry, los demás, aunque sabían que estaban protegidos dentro de la casa, sentían la presencia de los mortífagos en el exterior y eso daba escalofríos.

\- Yo te doy a Draco Malfoy sano y salvo si tu me das...- una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara.- tu capa de invisibilidad.

\- ¿La capa?- dijo Harry.- ¿Qué capa?

\- ¡Já! ¡Crucio!- Orion apuntó a Draco y su cuerpo se tambaleó torturado.- ¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Harry Potter! ¡La capa de invisibilidad! ¡La reliquia de los Peverell! La quiero, o él morirá...

Harry miró el cuerpo de Malfoy, la mano sangrando, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Para qué quería ese bastardo la capa?

\- ¡Oh qué desconsiderado!- dijo Orion.- Te dejo media hora para pensarlo, media hora Potter, al amanecer, el morirá.

Harry entró en la casa y cerró la puerta, había más de veinte personas pendientes de que hablara.

\- James, ¿dónde está la capa?- preguntó Harry derrotado, no tenía elección, no iba dejar morir a Malfoy. James hizo un gesto a su hermano Albus y éste se la sacó del bolsillo, Harry la cogió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Eh, eh, eh!- dijo Ron poniendose en medio.- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

\- Le voy a dar la capa.- respondió Harry.

\- ¿Estás loco?- le preguntó Ron.- ¡No sabemos para qué la quiere! ¡Y si ya tiene las otras Reliquias!

\- La Varita está bien escondida y sigue siendo mía.- respondió Harry.

\- ¿Por cuanto tiempo?- preguntó Ron-¿Y si te vence, qué? Y además, ¿por qué debemos salvar a Malfoy?- el cuerpo de Scorpius se tensó, ese hombre estaba dispuesto a dejar morir a su padre.- ¡Él no haría lo mismo por nosotros!

\- ¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Scorpius con ira, desestabilizó a Ron lo justo para tirarlo para atrás.- ¡Tu no sabes como es mi padre!

\- ¡Enano cabrón!- se abalanzó Ron sobre Scorpius cogiendolo del cuello de la camisa y zarandeandolo.- ¡Tu padre es un cobarde de mierda!- Rose no había visto tan furioso a su padre jamás- ¡Tu padre dejó que mi mujer fuese torturada por su tita y no movió ni un dedo!

\- ¡Basta Ron!- dijo Harry echandolo para atrás y separándolo de Scorpius.- Su padre le ha salvado la vida a mi hija, su deuda está más que pagada.

\- ¿Y después qué?- preguntó Ron- ¿Crees que nos dejarán en paz? Para que Malfoy esté a salvo primero deberíamos quitar el hechizo de protección de los mortífagos y entonces seremos vulnerables, ¡cualquiera de ellos podrá pasar!

¡Mierda tiene razón! pensó Harry, ¿y ahora?

\- Podríamos luchar.- dijo Hermione.- hasta que vengan los refuerzos...

\- ¡No!- dijo la abuela Molly.- ¡La casa está llena de niños!

\- Entonces que salgan de aquí.- sugirió Arthur.- por los subterráneos, hasta casa de los Lovegood.

\- ¡Cinco minutos Potter!- se oyó gritar a Orion desde el exterior.

\- De acuerdo, lucharemos.- dijo Harry convencido mirandoles a todos.- Pero antes, ¿existen de verdad esos pasadizos?

\- ¡Claro que existen!- contestó Arthur.- Por el sótano, un pasadizo enorme que conecta las casas de los magos de la zona, precisamente los construimos en la Primera Guerra para casos como este.

\- Está bien, Ted llevate a los niños.- dijo Harry.

\- Pero yo quiero luchar, no sereis lo suficientemente buenos.- le insistió Teddy.

\- Precisamente porque tu eres el mejor quiero que estés con mis hijos.- dijo Harry.- además es una orden.

\- ¡Yo quiero luchar!- dijo Fred.

\- Tú te vas a cuidar de tu hermana.- dijo su padre entregandole a los brazos a la pequeña Roxanne.

\- Mamá no me quiero separar de tí, tengo miedo- dijo Hugo abrazando a Hermione.

\- No tienes porque tenerlo,- le convenció Hermione.- Rose cuidará de ti, y Ted y Victoire, ¡y todos tus primos mayores!

\- Será como una excursión.- le dijo Percy a su hija Lucy de 10 años.- no temas mi vida.

Todos los nietos de Arthur y Molly se dirigieron al sótano, debían huir antes de que comenzara la batalla que se iba a librar en La Madriguera.

\- ¿Y tú qué?- le preguntó Rose a Scorpius.- ¿Vienes o no?


	4. El hechizo

\- ¿Falta mucho?- preguntó el pequeño Louis bajo la oscuridad de los pasadizos.

\- No debe de quedar mucho- le dijo su hermana Victoire tirándole de la mano para que caminara, pues el pequeño estaba muy cansado.

\- No sé si ha sido buena idea separarnos de los adultos...- dijo Albus.

\- ¡Y nosotros que somos!- le gritaron James y Fred.

\- No te preocupes Albus.- le tranquilizó Teddy que iba a la cabeza de la expedición.- vuestro abuelo dijo que a mitad de su casa y la del señor Lovegood hay una habitación para resguardarnos, usaremos hechizos protectores, no podrán encontrarnos, nos ocultaremos hasta que vuestros padres vengan a buscarnos.

Llevaban caminando más de media hora bajo los oscuros túneles de piedra, ninguno se imaginaba que debajo de la casa podía haber algo así. Habían dejado a sus padres y sus abuelos en La Madriguera dispuestos a comenzar una batalla para salvar a Draco Malfoy. Draco... Scorpius miró hacia atrás, ¿y si volvía para pelear por su padre?

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes!- le dijo una voz leyendo sus pensamientos y tirando de él hacia adelante.

\- ¿De qué hablas Weasley?- dijo él- Y déjame, ¡qué se caminar solito!

\- Pues camina rápido, ¡si no quieres que tus _queridos_ mortífagos nos atrapen!

\- ¡No son queridos por mi!- se quejó este.

\- Ya claro, claro... pero si tu familia no estuviera aquí no tendríamos que haber salido corriendo.- le echó en cara Rose.

\- ¡Si no estuviéramos aquí tal vez más de un miembro de tu familia hubiera muerto!- se defendió el chico.

\- ¡Basta ya de discutir los dos!- les gritó Albus, en el colegio, él también tenía siempre que mediar en sus peleas.

\- ¡Eh!- gritó Hugo.- ¡Mirar esto!

En la pared del subterráneo había dibujada una puerta y alrededor de ellas unos símbolos muy extraños.

\- Son runas- dijo Dominique acercándose y tocandolas- dice que este es un lugar sagrado que sirve para proteger a los aliados de las familias Weasley, Lovegood, Diggory, y Fawcetts, ¡deben de ser las casas conectadas por los subterráneos!

\- ¿Cómo lo abrimos?- preguntó impaciente Fred, que ya tenía hasta la paranoia de oir ruidos a sus espaldas, como si algo o alguien les siguieran.

\- Déjame un minutito- le pidió Dominique mientras terminaba de leer las runas.

\- ¡¿Habéis oido eso?!- dijo Roxanne abrazandose a Fred, que al parecer, no era el único que oía ruidos.

\- ¡Dominique date prisa!- le pidió James- yo también oigo ruidos... ¡Y si nos han seguido!

\- ¡Oye!- se quejó él- ¡Haber dado tú runas antiguas! Necesitamos darle algo, ¡algo que no se lo que significa! ¡Es este símbolo!

\- ¡Por aquí!- se oyó una voz lejana.- ¡Oigo voces por aquí!- ¡Los mortífagos les habían seguido! ¡Estaban apunto de ser descubiertos!

\- ¡Ese símbolo significa sangre!- dijo Scorpius sacando una pequeña daga que había cogido de la casa de los Weasley como medida de protección, se hizo un corte en la mano y restregó la sangre emergente por la pared. No funcionó, estaban perdidos y las voces se oían cada vez más cerca.

\- ¡Tu no tienes sangre Weasley, idiota!- dijo Rose cogiendo la daga y haciéndose otro corte ella, restregó su mano como lo hizo Scorpius y esta vez si que funcionó, se abrió un agujero en la pared y los chicos pasaron y cuando estaban todos dentro este se cerró, y la sala se iluminó, era grande y espaciosa, era como Rose se esperaba que fuese, con camas para todos, sillones, mesas, comida, juegos para entretener a los pequeños, botiquín, libros para leer... y se preguntó si esta sala tenía algo que ver con La Sala de los Menesteres que había descubierto el año pasado en el colegio, su magia al menos, debía de ser parecida.

\- ¡Guau!- exclamó Albus.

\- Ha faltado poco...- dijo Victoire.- pero al menos creo que aquí no podrán pasar si no tienen la sangre de una de las 4 familias, ¿no?

\- Eso parece.- le respondió Ted.- De todas maneras, debemos estar siempre alerta, haremos turnos para descansar, creo que deberíais echaros un rato.

Ted y James se quedaron levantados conversando en voz bajita mientras los demás dormían, o al menos lo intentaban. Desde su cama Rose pudo ver como su prima Victoire acurrucaba a su hermano pequeño Louis entre las sábanas, pobre niño, ¡y pensar que dentro de unas pocas semanas hubiera entrado a Hogwarts!- ¡No, no, no! - pensó Rose, Louis entrará a Hogwarts, ¡todo iba a salir bien!

\- ¿Crees que estarán bien?- le preguntó una voz al lado de su cama.

\- Claro que estarán bien Lily.- respondió Rose.- Seguro que en pocas horas vienen a buscarnos, deberías hacer como Hugo- ambas miraron hacia una cama en frente de ellas, Hugo estaba durmiendo y roncando como un condenado, Rose sacudió la cabeza, ese pequeñajo no se preocupaba nunca de nada...

\- Está bien, durmámonos las dos.- dijo ella. Rose se giró, la cama de Albus estaba a su lado, tenía los ojos cerrados y Rose no sabía si estaba dormido o se lo hacía. Aquella era una situación muy difícil, ¡un ataque de neomortífagos! Creía que esas cosas ya no podrían suceder más... ¿Y qué iban a hacer? ¿Qué pasaba si sus padres no conseguían derrotar a ese tal Orion? Y lo que es peor, ¿qué pasaría si sus padres...? No, no podía pensarlo, tenía que ser optimista, ¡nada malos les ibas a suceder!

Miró a la cama que estaba a la izquierda de Albus, era la de Scorpius, él permanecía sentado, con la cabeza agachada. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, Rose cerró rápidamente los ojos, podía notar como sus mejillas se encendían, debía ser la ira que le producía ese maldito rubio, ella pensaba que debía ser gafe pues, desde que llegó a su vida, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

\- ¿Es normal que no hayan venido ya?- preguntó Hugo, era cierto, según su reloj, habían pasado más de medio día encerrados en aquella habitación. Todos habían dormido un poco, y también comido, los más pequeños se entretenían con juguetes mientras los mayores conversaban, el ambiente de preocupación y ansiedad se plasmaba en el aire.

\- No hay de que preocuparse Hugo.- le respondió Ted.- ¡Estamos hablando de la familia Weasley!

\- Pues yo estoy harta de esperar.- le susurró Rose a Lily al oido-. Voy a hacer algo.- Se dirigió hacia las estanterías de libros y fue observándolos uno a uno mientras cogía algún tomo. Los libros que había allí eran de magia antigua, hechizos, encantamientos...

\- ¿Qué pretende hacer?- le preguntó Scorpius divertido a Lily.

\- ¿Rose? Salvar el mundo- le rió ella, Scorpius puso cara de..."Como no."

Victoire y Molly consiguieron preparar comida para todos, había un armario que parecía la Cornucopia, ¡podías coger la comida que quisieras y este no se vaciaba! Rose no comió alegando que tenía trabajo que hacer. En la comida discutieron sobre la posibilidad de salir de esa sala e ir a buscar a sus padres.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!- se negó Ted.- Soy vuestro responsable y si Harry me ha dicho que esperemos, ¡eso será lo que hagamos!

\- Yo soy mayor de edad, ¡no puedes darme ordenes!- le gritó Fred.

\- ¡Tu mismo! Si quieres sal, ¡lo único que conseguirás es que te maten!- respondió Teddy perdiendo los nervios.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que lograron calmarse, ¡era tan fustrante no saber que pasaba fuera! Las horas en esa sala cada vez se hacían más pesadas.

\- ¡Lo tengo!- gritó Rose para el asombro de alguno de sus primos que se encontraban cerca de ella. Salió disparada hacia un armario donde había todo tipo de instrumentos mágicos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Albus, que no entendía por que su prima se había pasado el día enfrascada entre libros.

\- Oye Rose, esos libros no parecen muy recomendados para gente de tu edad.- le advirtió Dominique- parecen demasiado… oscuros.

\- No digas tonterías, además no soy una cría, ¡ya tengo 15 años!- dijo Rose cogiendo algunos de los utensilios que necesitaba. Él la dio por imposible, ¡era taaaan tozuda! Rose se dirigió a un extremo de la habitación donde no había nadie, y comenzó el ritual explicado en el libro. Comenzó a dibujar, una estrella rodeada en un círculo en el suelo, y colocó una vela en cada uno de los picos de ésta.

\- ¿Rose que pretendes?- le volvió a preguntar Lily, que junto con Albus y Scorpius, parecían ser los únicos que se daban cuenta de que Rose tramaba algo.

\- Ya lo vereis, si todo funciona, esta noche dormiremos en nuestras camitas con nuestros padres.- respondió ella sonriendo mientras encendía las velas- ahora, echaros para atrás, no me piséis el círculo sagrado ¡por favor!- ellos obedecieron, ¿qué se le habría ocurrido?

\- Weasley, ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Scorpius alterado- Weasley, ¡esto no parece muy seguro!

\- Pues vete de aquí, nadie te ha llamado- le contestó Rose, que cogió el libro negro que estaba leyendo y comenzó a recitar las palabras escritas- _Invoco imperium supremus, audire mea cordis, iuvo ab emendo hunc maleficium!_ \- nada pasó, Rose frunció el ceño, Albus y Lily se miraron como si estuviera loca, ignoraban que supiera latín, Scorpius sin embargo parecía divertido.- _**Invoco imperium supremus, audire mea cordis, iuvo ab emendo hunc maleficium!**_ \- dijo casi gritando Rose, tenía que conseguirlo- ** _¡iuvo ab emendo hunc maleficium!_**

Al principio no pasó nada y Rose estuvo a punto de rendirse, hasta que comenzó un pequeño temblor y del suelo, donde ella había dibujado el círculo, se abrió como un agujero negro, un portal que absorvía todo lo que había alrededor, incluída a ella misma. Todos los que estaban en la habitación se alarmaron y corrieron hacia el lugar.

\- ¡Rose!- gritó Albus, Rose fue tragada por el agujero que había creado.

\- ¡Weasley!- gritó Scorpius a la vez, tirandose de cabeza al agujero negro, dispuesto a rescatar a esa idiota. Los demás contemplaban la escena agarrados a lo que podían, ¡esa cosa les iba a tragar!

\- ¡No, es muy peligroso!- exclamó Ted.- ¡Victoire cuida de tus primos! ¡Voy a por ellos!- dicho esto saltó al agujero.

\- ¡Ni hablar!- gritó la rubia- ¡no me vas a volver a dejar sola!

Victoire saltó también al agujero, y a continuación este se cerró con la misma rapidez con la que se había abierto. El viento y los temblores cesaron.

\- Chicos...- comenzó Hugo.- ¿Qué ha pasado?


	5. ¿Dónde estamos?

\- ¡Weasley!- a Rose le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobretodo la cabeza, se dió cuenta de que estaba tumbada en el suelo, abrió los ojos, estaba amaneciendo en el bosque, encontró a Scorpius alado suyo dándole golpecitos en las mejillas.

\- ¡Ainss!- se quejó ella- ¡Para! ¡Ya estoy despierta!

\- ¡Perfecto!- exclamó él- ¡ahora quiero que me digas que narices era ese maldito hechizo!

\- Pues era para...- Rose se levantó, miró a todos lados, no reconocía el lugar donde estaban, era como un callejón.- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- ¡Eso quisiera saber yo!- dijo él, que había perdido los nervios.- ¿Qué narices has hecho?

\- ¡No he hecho nada! Seguro que mi conjuro funcionó.- dijo ella orgullosa.

\- Weasley, por Merlín, ¿qué decía el conjuro?- preguntó Scorpius.

\- No sé... mi latín es muy pobre...- respondió ella.

\- ¡Has recitado un conjuro sin saber lo que significaba!- gritó alterado- ¡Estas loca!

\- El libro decía que conjuraría un poder supremo, que escucharía mi corazón y que resolvería el mal que hay en él, el único mal que tengo ahora mismo es ese tal Orion, asi que pensé que si conjuraba el poder supremo tal vez eso le destruiría.

\- ¡Y tu te crees que una bruja como tú, que no ha superado ni sus TIMOS puede hacer algo tan difícil!- le regañó Malfoy- ¡Es una locura! ¿En qué pensabas?

\- ¡Pensaba en salvarnos a todos!- respondió ella.

\- Pues la has jodido del todo.- dijo él.- A saber dónde estamos...

Rose no reconocía el lugar.

\- Que raro...- dijo Scorpius.- Juraría que estamos cerca de mi casa, no se como hemos llegado hasta aquí, pero, ¿ves?- señaló un punto en el horizonte- esa es la ciudad de Pewsey, y mi casa está por allí.

\- Podemos ir a tu casa.- sugirió ella.

\- No pasamos ni cinco minutos solos y, ¿ya me propones algo tan atrevido, Weasley?- dijo Scorpius con cierto rintintín, sonriendo.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, Malfoy.- le respondió Rose, já ¿quién se habría creído esa serpencilla?- ¡Lo digo porque puede que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad y tus padres estén en casa!

\- Claro, claro, lo que tu digas.- dijo Scorpius.- sígueme.

Anduvieron durante más de media hora, media hora de discursión, Scorpius decía que si él hubiera hecho el conjuro, seguramente hubiera salido correctamente, a lo que Rose alegó que era mentira, puesto que era la mejor del curso.

\- Pero yo soy el mejor volando, no lo puedes negar.- dijo Scorpius, pues, gracias a sus labores de buscador, los Slytherin habían ganado la Copa de Quiddich del colegio durante dos años seguidos.

\- El mejor después de mí.- dijo Rose orgullosa, puesto que ella amaba el quidditch tanto como leer, y a la edad de 13 años entró a formar parte del equipo de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Anda tonta!- rió Scorpius.- ¡Si te machaqué en el último encuentro!

\- ¡Sólo porque esos alumnos de sexto asquerosos de tu casa me distrajeron!- se quejó Rose.

\- Lo que tu digas, ¡mira hemos llegado!- dijo Scorpius, señalando la mansión, abrió la verja y caminaron hacia la entrada, todo parecía más viejo, peor cuidado de como Scorpius recordaba.- Oye Weasley, esto me huele mal…

\- Todo huele mal cuando estás tu cerca.- dijo Rose.

\- ¡Lo digo enserio!- Exclamó él, parecía preocupado.- Sólo... estate atenta.

A continuación, Scorpius llamó a la puerta, tras varios minutos, un niño moreno, de ojos negros y de unos 12 años les abrió.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Scorpius, ¿qué hacía ese en SU casa?

\- Eso digo yo, ¿quién eres tú?- respondió el niño.

\- Soy Scorpius, y vivo aquí.- contestó Scor, lo que provocó una risotada en el pequeño.

\- ¡Papá!- llamó el niño.- Debes de haberte perdido, en esta casa vivo yo desde que nací.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron, ¿es que era una broma? Un hombre se acercó por el pasillo hacia la puerta, Rose y Scorpius se echaron instintivamente para atrás.

\- ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? - gritó Theodore Nott agarrandolo de la camiseta.- ¿Has venido a entregarte? ¡Chico, eres tan estúpido como tus padres! Mejor, ¡acabarás como ellos!

\- ¡Protego!- chilló Rose, con la varita en la mano, Scorpius se despegó de Nott, no entendían nada, ¿qué estaba pasando? Hicieron lo que en ese momento les decía el instinto- ¡Huyamos!

Corrieron y corrieron a través de los jardines de la mansión, Rose pudo oír como Nott llamaba a alguien diciendo que "el chico Malfoy se encontraba allí", cuando llegaron a la verja esta estaba cerrada.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Rose alterada, Nott y dos figuras más se dirigían hacia allí a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Dame la mano!- le pidió Scorpius.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

\- ¡Confía en mí y dámela!- Rose miró a Scorpius, miró a las figuras que las tenía ya casi encima y lo volvió a mirar a él, Scorpius no perdió más tiempo, la agarró fuertemente del brazo y se desapareció. Todo daba vueltas y vueltas... y Rose no podía respirar, y tenía ganas de devolver, pero derrepente el tiovivo donde parecía haberse montado aminoró su marcha, y los dos aparecieron en otro callejón.

\- ¿Te acabas de aparecer?- preguntó Rose sorprendida, todavía tumbada en el suelo comprobando si le faltaba algún miembro.

\- Creo que si...- dijo él víctima de su propio asombro, ¡lo había conseguido! ¡Sin recibir ni una sóla clase!

\- ¿Pe-pero cómo?- dijo ella, ¡era imposible!- ¿Dónde has aprendido?

\- No sé, lo he hecho con mi padre, y también he leído sobre el tema...- contestó Scorpius.

Después de comprobar que estaban bien, se levantaron e inspeccionaron la zona.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Rose.

\- Pensé en una calle de Londres, no se me ocurría otra cosa.

\- Creo que estamos cerca del Ministerio, podríamos ir a visitar a mi madre, seguro que esta trabajando, ella sabrá que pasa y por qué Nott está en tu casa.- sugirió Rose.

\- Todo esto es muy raro.- dijo Scorpius poniéndose en marcha hacia el ministerio.- ¿Qué hacía ese bastardo en mi casa?

\- Ni idea.- contestó Rose.

\- ¿Qué crees que quería decir con lo de que acabaré como mis padres?- preguntó él.

\- No sé Malfoy... es todo muy raro.

\- Espero que no tenga esto nada que ver con tu estúpido conjuro.- dijo Scorpius irritado, si era así, se iba a enfadar muy-mucho con la Weasley.

\- ¡Que te den!- dijo Rose llegando a su destino, era una cabina en mitad de una calle semidesértica que les conduciría al mismito Ministerio de Magia. Rose y Scorpius entraron, pero cuando ella estaba dispuesta a marcar e identificarse como otras veces, alguien los tiró hacia el exterior.

\- ¿Jace qué haces aquí?- le preguntó un hombre a Scorpius. Era alto y rubio, llevaba gafas y tenía los ojos azules.- ¡Debes irte!- miró a Rose como quien contempla a un viejo amigo, a alguien a quien no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo- ¡tu y tu amiga debéis iros de aquí antes de que os detengan!

\- ¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó Rose.

\- ¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones!- dijo el joven que se sentía alterado, puesto que de la cabina subía alguien hacia el exterior, donde ellos estaban.- ¡Corred!- Rose y Scorpius se miraron, no entendían nada, no entendían quien era ese chico, no sabían si debían hacerle caso, Rose miró hacia la cabina, la mujer que subía en ella llevaba ropas de mortífaga, los había visto y en ese momento sacaba su varita de la túnica.

\- Scorpius corre.- dijo ella tirándolo de la manga, pero no hacía falta, él también lo había visto. Corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar a una concurrida calle londinense y aun allí siguieron corriendo sin mirar atrás, no sabían muy bien si les perseguía o no, pero no pararon hasta media hora después.

\- Vale...- dijo Scorpius respirando muy fuertemente- ahora si... que estoy asustado.

\- Creo que no nos sigue.- dijo Rose recuperando el aliento.

\- No estoy asustado porque me persiga una neomortífaga.- respondió él.- me asusta la idea de que haya entrado y salido del ministerio así como así, me asusta que el tipo ese me haya dicho que nos van a detener, ¿por qué? Weasley, cada vez estoy más convencido de que tu conjurito salió mal.

\- Algo raro pasa, no te lo voy a negar.- dijo Rose, que estaba un poco asustada.- Será mejor que intentes aparecerte en mi casa, seguro que encontramos respuestas.

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo de nuevo!- se quejó Scorpius, ahora estaba más cansado, y estaba muy nervioso, ¡no lo conseguiría!

\- Si que puedes, confío en tí.- dijo Rose sin pensar, se tapó la boca, Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos, ¡eran las primeras palabras bonitas que le decía la Weasley en casi 5 años!

\- Ahora si que estoy acojonado, Weasley.

\- Lo he dicho sin querer.- se excusó esta.

\- Ya, ya, ¿no será que tu subconsciente te delata?- rió él.

\- Calla y aparécete en mi barrio.- dijo ella dándole la mano y diciéndole la dirección. Scorpius, con todas sus fuerzas repitió la aparición conjunta. Esta vez aparecieron de pie, los dos cogieron sendas bocanadas de aire, uno no se acostumbraba a esa sensación de opresión. Rose miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño.

\- Parece algo cambiado.

\- Tranquila, suele pasar cada vez que me meto en agujeros negros para salvar a una dama en apuros, no te asustes.- ironizó Scorpius.

\- Eres insoportable...- dijo ella caminando hacia uno de los chalets adosados, vivía allí con sus padres y su hermano, en una vecindad muggle, como Hermione había querido.- ¡Esa es mi casa!

\- Pues llama.- sugirió él. Rose se acercó a la puerta y llamó, al cabo de unos segundos, un hombre les abrió, Rose lo miró, después miró el número de casa, 56, era el suyo, ¡pero no conocía a ese hombre de nada!

\- ¿Puedo ayudaros?- preguntó el hombre.

\- ¡Eh... Perdón... ¡perdone! ¿No viven aquí Ron y Hermione Weasley?- preguntó Rose anonadada.

\- ¿Weasley?- dijo el hombre extrañado- ¡Que va! Mi mujer y yo vivimos aquí desde hace más de quince años...

\- No puede ser, estoy segura de que vivo aquí- dijo Rose, ¡esa era su casa! Miró a Malfoy- ¡Malfoy esta es mi casa!

\- ¿Está segura de que no se habrá confundido, joven?- preguntó el hombre.

\- Si.- contestó Scorpius quitandole importancia al asunto- debe de ser eso, es que venimos de fiesta y la pobre está un poco bebida, perdonela usted.

Scorpius cogió del brazo a Rose, se despidieron del hombre y salieron de allí.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- dijo Rose enfadada.

\- Hazme caso, y sigue caminando, todo esto es muy raro.- Scorpius metió a Rose en un callejón.

\- ¡Esa es mi casa Malfoy!- exclamó la muchacha- ¡Crees que no la reconozco!

\- Lo único que creo es que...- Scorpius sacó su varita y se dió la vuelta- ¡alguien nos sigue! ¡Flipendo!

Scorpius apuntó a una figura en la oscuridad del callejón, esta se zafó del encantamiendo, Rose sacó su varita, estaba dispuesta a atacar.

\- ¡No!- chilló la figura a lo lejos.- No me hagais daño, estoy con vosotros.

\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Scorpius, que no le conseguía ver.- ¡Tira tu varita!

El chico obedeció, dejó la varita en el suelo, Rose le dejó de apuntar pero Scorpius no, no se fiaba de nadie. El chico, no mayor que ellos, se acercó dejandose ver a la luz, era de un rubio angelical y un rostro perfecto, Rose pegó un bote y a Scorpius se le cayó la varita al suelo del susto.

\- Me llamo Jace, Jace Malfoy y...creo que soy vuestro hijo.- respondió.


	6. 1981

\- Ted, ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo Victoire asustada, estaban en un pasillo desierto y muy oscuro.

\- No estoy seguro, el conjuro de Rose nos ha transportado aquí.- contestó él poniéndose en pie.

\- Fantástico... ¿Cuándo aprenderá esa niña a no jugar con cosas que no sabe?- se quejó Victoire.

\- ¿Y tu cuándo aprenderás a hacerme caso?- preguntó él- ¡Te dije que te quedaras con tus primos!

\- ¡No te pensaba dejar sólo!- dijo ella poniéndole carita de pena.

\- No me pongas caritas...- Victoire era realmente adorable.- Oggg, ¡bueno! Estás perdonada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.- Ahora debemos encontrar a Rose y a mi adorable primo- ironizó- ¿Vistes cómo se tiró al agujero a por Rose? ¿Están juntos?

\- ¿Rose y Scorpius?- rió Victoire- Están enamorados, lo que pasa es que aún no lo saben.

\- Que ricura...- dijo sarcásticamente Ted.- Oye, un momento, ¿no te suena este lugar?

\- Mmmm no- dijo la rubia.

\- Creo que estamos en Hogwarts.- dijo el caminando hacia el frente, había un tapiz, lo descorrió, era cierto, se encontraban en el colegio.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó ella, que no entendía nada.

\- No tengo ni idea, deberíamos desaparecernos hasta La Madriguera de nuevo.- sugirió él dispuesto a hacerlo ya.

\- ¿Te piensas aparecer en Hogwarts?- preguntó riendo Victoire- ¡Vaya! Veo que te vas haciendo mayor, te recuerdo que aquí no puedes a menos que salgamos fuera.

Ted y Victoire recorrieron los pasillos de su antiguo colegio, hacía seis y cuatro años respectivamente, que no pisaban aquel sitio. Bajaron las escaleras hacia los terrenos cuando oyeron mucho jaleo.

\- Ted, se supone que estamos en verano, aquí no debe de haber nadie.- dijo Victoire un poco asustada.

\- A lo mejor son profesores- le calmó él caminando cada vez más deprisa, tenía una extraña sensación.

\- ¡Seguidme! ¡Soy el prefecto! ¡Seguidme, no va a pasar nada!- se oía una voz cuando ellos doblaron una esquina.-¡Eh! ¿Quiénes sois vosotros dos?- preguntó el chico, era moreno y tenía una insignia de prefecto en su túnica de Gryffindor. Le seguía un amplio grupo de estudiantes.

\- Eh...- Ted y Victoire estaban desconcertados, ¿qué narices hacían todos esos niños en el colegio? ¡Se suponía que quedaba una semana para el inicio del curso!

\- ¡Son mortífagos!- gritó uno de los niños detrás de él.

\- ¡Han entrado en el colegio!- chilló una niña aterrorizada.- ¡Llamar a McGonagall!

\- ¡Huyamos!- gritó otro de los niños, en ese momento, los chicos empezaron a correr en todas las direcciones, algunos de los mayores se quedaron y sacaron sus varitas dispuestos atacar a Ted y Victoire.

\- ¡No somos mortífagos!- se defendió Victoire.

\- Me da que no se lo creen.- le dijo Ted dándole la mano y comenzando a correr entre la multitud. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo único que sabían es que debían salir de allí o esos alumnos locos acabarían por atacarles, ¡estaban lanzando maldiciones contra ellos!

En su huída Victoire chocó con un niño pequeño y amos cayeron al suelo, Victoire se dió la vuelta para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Le miró a la cara y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, era igualito a su hermano pequeño Louis, debía tener la misma edad, incluso tenía los mismos ojos azules, aunque el pelo era distinto, éste era pelirrojo.

\- ¡Vamos Vic!- chilló Teddy cogiéndola de la mano y obligandola a seguir, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Siguieron corriendo, alguno de los alumnos más mayores les persiguieron hasta los terrenos. Lograron salir de los límites de la escuela, Ted le dió la mano a Victoire y ambos desaparecieron.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se encontró en un sitio totalmente distinto al que esperaba, Hogsmeade.

\- No sé por qué me he aparecido aquí.- dijo Ted.- Volvamos a intentarlo.

Lo volvieron a intentar, incluso por separado, pero no lo consiguieron.

\- Todo esto es muy raro- dijo Ted.

-¿Tendrá que ver con el hechizo de Rose?- preguntó ella.

\- No tengo ni idea.- respondió él comenzando a caminar.- Vayamos al bar de Hannah, a lo mejor allí hay alguien que nos pueda ayudar.

Caminaron hacia las afueras de Hogsmeade, era de noche y hacía frío. El bar Cabeza de Puerco estaba iluminado vagamente, no era como ellos lo recordaban, la puerta no se abría, Ted golpeó.

\- ¡Está cerrado!- gritó un hombre en el interior.

\- Ted, aquí pasa algo.- dijo Victoire acelerada.

\- Si, si que pasa algo.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ambos se giraron, las figuras de dos hombres estaban enfrente suyo, no les conseguían ver la cara por culpa de la luz de una maldita farola que les cegaba, pero si sabían que tenían las varitas levantadas y apuntandoles.- ¿Es qué no sabeis que hay un toque de queda? ¿No sabéis que se han visto mortífagos en los alrededores de Hogwarts?

\- ¡Oye!- intervino Ted irritado, no soportaba el tono de ese cretino.- Soy auror, ¿vale? Se arreglarmelas solito.

\- ¿Sabes lo que yo creo?- dijo una de las figuras acercandosele.- ¡Que eres un sucio espía de Voldemort!- el chico, de unos veinte años de edad, le cogió de la camiseta, seguía apuntándole con la varita y mirando de reojo a Victoire.- ¡Vaya! ¡Pues tu amiga para ser una espía del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está de muy buen ver!

\- ¡Es mi novia, hijo de puta!- reaccionó Ted pegándole un puñetazo a ese niñato en toda la cara. ¡Que se había creído! Con su pelito moreno y su sonrisa de canalla...- ¡Además! ¿Voldemort? ¿De qué narices me estáis hablando? ¿¡Cómo vamos a ser sus espías!? ¡No somos mortífagos!

\- ¿Cómo que no cabrón?- dijo el chico levantándose del suelo dispuesto a golpearlo.

\- ¡Sirius para!- dijo la otra figura avanzando hacia ellos y separándolos.- Creo que dice la verdad...

\- Ted...- susurró Victoire cuando el segundo chico dejó ver su rostro, era, era como ella había visto en las fotos que su novio guardaba en un antiguo baúl.

\- ¿Papá?


	7. Jace

\- ¡Weasley!- exclamaba Scorpius zarandeándola para que se despertara, se había desmayado.

\- ¿No le estás haciendo daño?- preguntó el chico llamado Jace acercándose a ayudar.

\- ¡Cheeee!- exclamó Scorpius volviendo a coger su varita del suelo.- ¡Quieto parado!

\- Mira, te lo explicaría con sumo gusto, ¡pero no tenemos tiempo!- se quejó el chico, debía tener su misma edad, eran muy parecidos, ¡salvo los ojos! Tenía los ojos azules, los ojos de Ron, los ojos de Rose.

\- ¡No me fío de ti!- dijo él, con el cuerpo desmayado de Rose entre sus brazos, protegiéndola del muchacho, como si se la pudiera quitar en cualquier momento.

\- Mira su cuello, ¡el colgante!- Rose llevaba un colgante precioso que le regaló su primo Albus por su 15º cumpleaños. El chico sacó algo del bolsillo, era ese mismo colgante.- ¿Me crees ahora?

Un ruido sonó cerca del callejón, como si alguien se hubiera aparecido y caído en los cubos de basura.

\- Creo que está cerca.- se oyó a una voz muy ronca.

\- ¡Mierda!- maldijo Jace.- ¡Nos han encontrado! Corre, cógela, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó alterado Scorpius.- ¿Quién nos ha encontrado?

\- ¡Mortífagos!- exclamó el chaval comenzando a correr. Scorpius, que oyó como se acercaban varias personas, cogió a Rose en brazos, puesto que seguía inconsciente, y comenzó a correr detrás del muchacho.

\- ¡Eh!- gritó Scorpius.- ¡No puedo correr tan rápido!

\- ¡Debes hacerlo!- dijo Jace, justo cuando uno de los morífagos dobló la esquina del callejón y los descubrió, llamó a los demás y comenzaron a perseguirles lanzando maldiciones asesinas que rozaban sus cabezas.

-¡Puedo aparecerme!- sugirió Malfoy agotado de llevar a Rose entre sus brazos.

\- ¡No!- gritó Jace, apuntando con su varita a los mortífagos y lanzando encantamientos.-¡Es así como pueden encontrarte!

\- ¿Y qué hacemos?

La respuesta apareció delante de sus narices, Jace hizo un movimiento con la varita, y de la nada se materializó un coche descapotable negro, en medio de la calle.

\- ¡Sube!- dijo el chico encendiendo el motor. Scorpius no estaba seguro de lo que hacía pero miró para atrás y vio a los mortífagos acercándose desde el final de la calle. Se metió en el asiento trasero.

\- ¿Sabes conducir?- preguntó él.

\- Desde los ocho años.- respondió Jace, mientras ponía el coche a la máxima velocidad.- Albus me enseñó. Os llevaré a casa, Rachel se preguntará donde estoy.- ¿Rachel? ¿Albus? No entendía nada, no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar a ese muchacho, _a su hijo_. ¡Oh! Creo que pondré el coche en modo invisible, así seguro que no nos siguen.

\- No entiendo nada.- dijo Scorpius inclinándose hacia delante para hablar con él.

\- Yo tampoco.- contestó Jace.- ¿Cómo habeis llegado aquí?

-¿Aquí?- preguntó Scor.- ¿Aquí dónde?

\- A mi época, al futuro.- respondió él.

\- ¿Futuro?- rió Scorpius, eso era imposible, nadie podía viajar en el tiempo, a menos que llevase un giratiempo, claro.

\- ¡Toma!- Jace le dio un periódico que tenía en la guantera a Scorpius.-¡Mira la fecha!- Scorpius observó aquel ejemplar de El Profeta, mucho más moderno y cambiado de lo que acostumbraba a leer, en aquel periódico decía que hoy era, 8 de agosto de 2041, si era cierto, habían avanzado 20 años en el tiempo.

\- No puede ser.- dijo Scorpius apartándolo, estaba desconcertado.- no puede ser, para, quiero bajar, ¡quiero ver a mis padres!

\- ¡No puedes!- contestó Jace severamente.- Mira, te lo explicaré todo, pero necesito llegar a mi casa, es el único lugar donde estamos a salvo.

\- ¡Y una mierda!- Scorpius sacó su varita dispuesto a obligar a aquel muchacho que le contara toda la verdad, pero Jace fue más rápido y con un desmaius, dejó inconsciente también a Scorpius.

\- No puedo creer que sean ellos.- decía una niña de apenas 10 años.

\- Yo no puedo creer que estén aquí, ¿cómo se les ocurre?- se quejó Jace.

Rose comenzó a abrir los ojos, se encontraba tumbada en una cama, a su lado estaba Scorpius, le dolía la cabeza, recordaba haberse desmayado. Estaban en una casa, algo oscura y abandonada. Aquel chico llamado Jace y una niña pequeña se le acercaron.

\- ¡Apartaros de mi!- gritó ella dirigiendo su mano hacia el bolsillo para coger su varita.

-¿Buscas esto?- preguntó Jace sosteniendo la varita de Rose en la mano.

\- ¡Dámela!- exigió ella.

\- Si me prometes no hacernos daño.- dijo él.

\- ¡Si claro!- dijo Rose levantándose de la cama de un salto y tirándose a por la varita. En ese momento, Scorpius también despertó y ayudó a Rose conseguir su varita.

\- ¡Inmovilus!- gritó Jace, atrapando a Rose y Scorpius en una especie de burbuja de la que no podían salir.- ¡Queréis dejar de atacarme! ¡Os estoy ayudando!

\- ¡Podías contarnos la verdad!- dijo Scorpius.- ¿Qué esta pasando?

\- ¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Debéis de haber viajado al futuro!- respondió él.

-¿Futuro?- Rose abrió mucho los ojos.- ¡Ohh! ¡No chaval, no! No sueltes otra vez el rollo ese de que eres mi hijo con Malfoy, ¡la simple idea me produce arcadas!- miró a Scorpius, parecía cabreado.- no es nada personal, lo siento.

\- ¡¿Y a mí si me encanta la idea no, Weasley?!- gritó Scorpius.- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Seguro que tu estúpido conjuro salió mal! ¡Seguro que lo has jorobado todo! ¡Seguro que estas son tus fantasías!

\- ¿¡Mis fantasías!?- dijo indignada ella.- ¡Antes me liaría con Skartbook que contigo! ¡Skartbook! ¡El asqueroso de los granos!

\- ¡Parar!- chilló la niña acercándose a ellos, Jace quitó la burbuja.

\- ¿Y tu quién eres?- preguntó Rose con tono burlón.

\- Soy Rachel, tu hija.- la niña le tendió un papel, era una foto, en dicha foto aparecía una mujer adulta que sostenía en sus brazos un bebé pelirrojo, le abrazaba un hombre rubio que se parecía al señor Malfoy, a su lado había dos niños de unos cinco y ocho años riendo, parecían muy felices.- somos nosotros.- Rose miró a Scorpius, no podía ser.

\- ¿Nos creeis ahora?- preguntó Jace.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando.- dijo Rose sentándose en la cama.- ¡Estoy durmiendo! Si, ¡debe ser eso! Me pellizcaré y me despertaré y seguiré en el refugio.- Rose se pellizcó, nada pasó, volvió a hacerlo, incluso se dió golpes contra la pared, pero nada, no era un sueño.- ¡Oh mierda! Creo que es peor... Orion me debió de atrapar, seguro que me mató, estoy muerta, si, ¡eso debe ser!

\- ¡Deja de hacer el imbécil!- le pidió Scorpius.- Debes asumirlo, ¡tu puñetero conjuro nos ha traído al futuro!

\- ¿Tienes 15 años y has conseguido hacer un conjuro para ir al futuro?-preguntó Jace asombrado.- ¡Eso no lo sabía!

\- No tiene mérito, lo hizo sin querer.- se burló Scorpius, Rachel rió, le gustaba esa versión joven de su padre.

\- ¡No me hace gracia!- dijo Rose seria.- Todo esto es tan raro, ¡si esto es cierto...quiero hablar con mi yo futura!

\- Es verdad, yo también quiero.- dijo Scorpius.

\- Esto...- Jace miró a su hermana pequeña.- no podéis...

\- ¡Ya sabía yo..!- dijo Rose.- ¿Y por qué no? ¡Creo que todo esto es una gran mentira!

\- ¡No podeis hablar con vuestros yo futuros porque están muertos!- reveló la niña, que perdía rápidamente la paciencia.

\- ¡Rachel!- gritó enfadado Jace.- ¡Te dije que no dijeras nada! ¡Vete a tu cuarto!

\- ¡Me quiero quedar!- dijo ella.

\- ¡Vete!- ordenó Jace. La niña le hizo caso y se marchó de la habitación.

-¿Qué ha querido decir?- dijo Scorpius casi en estado de shock, había descubierto que de aquí a unos veinte años estaría muerto, ¡y con hijos con la Weasley! ¿Cómo podía haber pasado? ¿Ella... él?

\- Ha querido decir lo que ha dicho.- dijo Jace.- Mirar, no sé que debo hacer, no sé que debo contaros, no sé cómo llevar todo esto, es demasiado para mí. Sólo se que estaba en la antigua Mansion Malfoy intentando sacar de allí a mi hermano cuando aparecisteis vosotros dos.

\- ¿Tu hermano?- dijo con rintintín Rose.- No me digas que en este futuro de chachipiruleta tengo otro hijo más con este.- señaló a Scorpius.

\- Si, Albus, es más mayor que yo, tiene dieciocho años, está encarcelado desde hace más de seis meses en prisión- contó Jace.- no le matan porque nos quieren a nosotros, a Rachel y a mí, le torturan para conseguir nuestro paradero, pero él jamás lo revelará.

\- Un momento, un momento, un momento.- pidió Scorpius.- Osea...que tengo, tendré otro hijo más, ¿no? y está en la cárcel...¿por qué? Y, ¿quién le tortura?

\- Los mortífagos, los esbirros de Orion.- contestó Jace.

\- Entonces mi conjuro no funcionó...- dijo Rose apenada.- Orion sigue vivo...

\- Vivito y coleando- respondió Jace- muchos han intentado acabar con él pero no han podido. Os contaré todo lo que sé, creedme por favor.

\- Habla.- dijo Scorpius.

\- Está bien, os contaré la historia, pero no me interrumpais hasta que acabe.- pidió él.- Hace veinte años hubo un levantamiento, un tal Orion, hijo secreto de Bellatrix Lestrange y Lord Voldemort, críado en secreto por mi bisabuela Narcissa Malfoy la cual estaba bajo obligación por el Juramento Inquebrantable, se rebeló. Llevaba años planeándolo, años bajo las sombras, en secreto, ganando aliados, y llegó a formar un gran ejército. Mamá, bueno...tú.- rectifió mirando a Rose- me contó como los mortífagos les persiguieron, como se tuvieron que refugiar en La Madriguera, la casa de mis bisabuelos Weasley, me contó que eran demasiados, me contó como mataron a su padrino, a Harry Potter, ¡el Niño que sobrevivió!- Rose y Scorpius ahogaron un grito, ¿cómo era posible todo aquello?- Después hubo una guerra, una guerra que duró varios años, en ese tiempo nació mi hermano Albus, lleva ese nombre porque como solía decir mi padre, era el de su mejor amigo, y la mejor persona que ha conocido, hasta que ellos le mataron.- hizo una pausa, pudo observar los rostros de sorpresa de Scorpius y Rose, ella lloraba, el reprimía las lágimas.

\- En el 2026 la guerra se dió por concluída, fue el año en que yo nací. Orion se hizo con el total control del Ministerio de Magia, continuaron las matanzas contra los muggles, pero además, sacó una ley, una ley contra los sangre sucia, debían de ser juzgados, ¡cómo una Inquisición! La abuela Hermione dijo que eso también pasó con Voldemort, una mañana la atraparon y... no supimos más de ella, yo tenía 3 años.- Jace notaba como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el odio y la rabia se apoderaban de él.- Hogwarts ya no existía, al menos no vuestra percepción de Hogwarts, los mortífagos son los que dan las clases, además, muchos no van a la escuela y son sus padres los que les enseñan la magia en casa, como nosotros. Hace diez años nació mi hermana Rachel, hace diez años murió mi madre Rose.- inspiró. Le costaba contar la historia.

\- Tuvo a mi hermana en casa, no podíamos ir a un hospital, somos fugitivos de la ley. El parto salió bien, la niña estaba sana, pero después de unos días mamá tuvo una infección, tenía mucha fiebre, papá la llevó al hospital, volvió tres días después, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre e incluso rotas, su cara llena de magulladuras, mamá no volvió con él y entonces supe que estaba muerta. Papá se encerró en su cuarto, no salió en una semana, le oíamos gritar e incluso llorar. Rachel también lloraba, Albus se ocupó de ella. Papá consiguió recuperarse, nos contó lo sucedido en el hospital, como los médicos advirtieron de su presencia en el hospital a los mortífagos, y como su mujer, Rose, mi madre, le obligó a abandonarla, le hizo jurar que huiría e iría a casa a cuidar de sus hijos.

\- Papá nos crió desde entonces, hasta hace tres años, cuando él también murió a manos de Orion, creía que podía vencerle, iluso...- Jace miró directamente a los ojos de Scorpius, a este le dió miedo, era como mirar a la Weasley.- Desde entonces Albus, Rachel y yo vivimos solos, Albus cuidaba de nosotros, era él el que traía la comida, la ropa, el que nos enseñaba la magia, tengo suerte de que a veces me sacara de paseo con él, si no, ahora Rachel y yo estaríamos muertos de hambre. Y tengo que sacarle de la cárcel, antes de que le maten, o nos maten a nosotros.

\- ¿Pero por qué el gobierno quiere a unos niños como vosotros muertos?- preguntó Rose, que no podía estar más rato callada.- ¡Ni siquiera sois sangre sucias!

\- Somos peor que sangre sucias.-dijo Jace con una amarga sonrisa en la cara.- Somos las últimas personas con sangre Weasley que hay en la tierra.

 **N/A: Sí, mientras escribía a Jace Malfoy no podía evitar pensar en Jace Wayland...Morgens...Heroldane... bueno, quién haya leído Cazadores de Sombras me entiende jajajajaja Escribí esta historia cuando estaban en auge esos libros, y me dio muy fuerte por el personaje.**


	8. Huida de la Mansión

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Rose en estado de shock. Jace la miró a los ojos, incapaz de repetir aquellas palabras. Rose supo que era verdad, que toda su familia estaba muerta y, que en un futuro, ella también lo estaría.

\- Weasley...- susurró Scorpius cogiéndola de la mano.

\- ¡Déjame en paz!- gritó ella saliendo de aquella habitación, necesitaba ir a la calle, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, necesitaba salir de aquella pesadilla. Dejó a los dos chicos solos en la habitación. Scorpius fue detrás de ella, no sabía muy bien como tenía que reaccionar, en realidad no tenía ni idea de nada, ¡cómo se ha podido llegar a ese futuro! ¿Cómo era posible que Harry Potter estuviera muerto? ¿Cómo era posible que todos los Weasleys estuvieran muertos? ¡Si son una de las familias más respetadas del mundo mágico! Y lo que era más inquietante, ¿cómo él, Scorpius Malfoy, se pudo casar y tener hijos con ella, la Sabelotodo de Gryffindor? Sentía algo muy profundo hacia ella pero, ¿acaso no había identificado ese sentimiento como odio? Sentía pasión, pasión, ese deseo que todos sentimos hacia lo que no podemos tener ni alcanzar, pasión hacia ella, pasión por odiarla, pero... ¿Pasión por amarla?

\- Estais aquí por alguna razón.- dijo Jace sacándolo de su pensamiento.

\- Por que la tonta de la Weasley hizo un conjuro que salió mal.- dijo él enfadado.

\- ¡No!- dijo Jace.- O tal vez si, ¡pero todo sucede por alguna razón! ¡A lo mejor el destino os ha traído aquí para arreglar todo esto!

\- ¡No somos nadie Jace!- gritó Scorpius dirigiéndose también hacia la puerta.- ¡No somos quien crees que somos! ¡No podemos arreglar nada! ¡Ella y yo nos odiamos! ¡No somos tus padres!

\- Ya veo que no lo sois, ellos no huían de los problemas.- dijo él con resquemor. Scorpius salió del cuarto, no conocía para nada aquella casa, pero bajando las escaleras encontró la puerta de salida con la Weasley sentada en las escaleras llorando. Salió hacia ella, se encontraban en medio de un campo lleno de árboles, la casa debía de estar en mitad del bosque.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Scorpius sentándose a su lado, ella no respondió, se secó las lágrimas.- bueno...supongo que no soy tu ideal de príncipe azul.- Rose le miró, ¿era impresión suya o Scorpius intentaba ser amable con ella?

\- Tenemos que arreglar esto, tenemos que volver al pasado.- dijo Rose muy pausadamente, intentando aparentar que controlaba la situación.

\- Estoy contigo.- dijo él amablemente.- así tendrás tiempo de cambiar todo esto y casarte con Skartbook.- Rose soltó una risotada, luego miró a Scorpius e hizo algo inesperado, le dio un gran abrazo, él se quedó paralizado.

\- Que sepas que eres idiota.- le dijo Rose cariñosamente separándose.

\- Un idiota irresistible.- añadió él sonriendo, Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que cargarte los mejores momentos?- preguntó con tono desesperante ella, él iba acontestarle pero Jace apareció por las escaleras muy alterado.

\- ¡Rachel no está!- dijo asustado.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntaron ellos dos.

\- ¡No está!- repitió Jace- ¡La he buscado por toda la casa pero no está!

\- ¿Y si la han raptado?- preguntó Rose inocentemente.

\- ¡No!- dijo él.- No pueden entrar aquí, además nos habriamos dado cuenta.

\- A lo mejor a ido a dar un paseo, como la has reñido...- respondió Rose.

\- Tiene prohibido salir sola de casa.- respondió Jace.

\- Entonces te debe de haber desobedecido.- dijo Scorpius.- y creo que se donde está- Rose y Jace lo miraron impacientes- en la Mansión Malfoy.

\- ¿Por qué iba a ir allí?- preguntó Rose, vaya tontería, ¡si Scorpius ni siquiera había pasado 5 minutos con esa niña!

\- Porque si es como tu, o como yo, querrá demostrar que sabe valerse por si misma.- Jace asintió, era probable que su hermana hiciera eso.- ¿Tu hermano Albus está encerrado en la mansión, no?- Jace afirmó- ella irá e intentará rescatarle.

\- Eso es una tontería.- dijo Rose.

\- Es una opción- dijo Jace.- yo voy a echar un vistazo, al menos me quedaré más tranquilo, ¿venís?

Cinco minutos después se encontraban en el coche de Jace rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy. Iban muy callados. Rose rompió el hielo con algo que la mataba por dentro.

\- ¿De verdad está toda mi familia muerta?

\- Ojalá mintiera.- respondió Jace tragando saliva.- pero a lo mejor encontramos una forma de que volvais al pasado y arregléis todo esto. Albus seguro que conoce algún método, ¡es un cerebro con patas! Yo... soy más bien un chico de acción.

\- ¡No hace falta que lo jures!- exclamó Scorpius, Jace les llevaba por el cielo a toda velocidad ascendiendo y descendiendo contínuamente.

Descendieron hacia un descampado donde Jace aparcó el coche, se bajaron y fueron caminando hasta la casa de los Malfoy. Jace les contó como esa era ahora la casa de Orion, y que allí se llevaba a cabo una especie de cárcel clandestina, donde torturaban e incluso mataban a algunos presos. Casi todos eran presos políticos, gente que se rebelaba contra la tiranía de Orion; pero además, también estaban algunos sangresucia con los que según Jace, después de juzgar en el ministerio de magia por el tribunal inquisorial, investigaban y hacían todo tipo de experimentos con ellos.

\- Es repugnante.- dijo Rose con ira.

\- Albus y yo conseguimos bajar a los laboratorios un día, es espantoso la cantidad de barbaridades que hacen con esa gente.- recordó Jace. Llegaron a los límites de la Mansión, escalaron la valla después de que Jace les hiciera un encantamiento para ser invisibles, aunque aseguró que los mortífagos estaban preparados para ese tipo de cosas y que seguramente, si no tenían cuidado les pillarían. Iban caminando hacia la casa cuando oyeron gritos. Los gritos de una niña, los gritos de Rachel. Corrieron hacia la casa y se ocultaron detrás de un arbusto.

\- ¡De verdad que en tu familia sois idiotas!- rió uno de los mortífagos llevando a la niña del brazo.

\- Orion se pondrá muy contento cuando sepa que has venido a hacernos una visita.- rió Nott.

\- Aunque el que se va a poner contento de verdad va a ser tu hermanito Albus, ¡te encerraremos con él hasta que ambos muráis de hambre!

\- ¡Soltadme!- chillaba la niña, que debía de haber sido descubierta merodeando por los jardines de la mansión.- ¡Dejadme!- Rachel gimoteaba mientras la llevaban al interior de la mansión.

\- ¡Rachel!- exclamó Jace, preparado para rescatarla.

\- ¡No!- le retuvo Scorpius.- Nos pillarán. Además, has dicho que Albus está en las mazmorras, ¿no?- él asintió.- pues conozco un camino que nos llevará directos allí sin necesidad de entrar por la puerta principal, alguna ventaja tenía haberse criado en esta casa, ¿no?

Scorpius les condujo hasta una ventana que daba a las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras, pero estaba vigilada por un mortífago que ninguno reconocía.

\- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó Rose.

\- Incendio.- susurró Scorpius aireando su varita hacia un árbol algo separado de la ventana. El mortífago dejó la guardia para ir rápidamente a apagar aquel pequeño incendio.- Ahora, correr.- Los tres corrieron hacia la ventana, Scorpius la abrió y se metieron por ella antes que el mortífago se diera cuenta. Estaba oscuro y la estancia tenía un raro olor, entre sudor y sangre. Jace iba el primero, les condujo hacia el laberinto de las mazmorras Malfoy, bajaron las escaleras, hubo una vez en la que oyeron un grito aterrador procedente de una de las escaleras que conducían a los laboratorios, Jace dijo que provenía de la gente a la que allí torturaban. Atravesaron una puerta, Rose y Scorpius notaron como un frío helado recorría todo su cuerpo.

\- Un truquito de los mortífagos.- les explicó Jace, ahora los tres eran visibles de nuevo, debían extremar las precauciones. Se enontraban en una sala sin salida, únicamente había tres puertas.- Albus está en la II.

\- ¿Jace?- dijo una voz de hombre, un chico con el rostro demacrado se asomó por los barrotes de la puerta, sin duda debía de ser guapo, ojos azules, pelo rojizo con mechas rubias, pero la sangre reseca y los moretones cubrían gran parte de su rostro.

\- ¡Te dije que vendrían!- chilló una voz que Rose identificaba como la de Rachel, en el interior de la celda.

\- ¿Estos son... son nuestros...?- preguntó Albus que se le trababa la lengua.

\- En efecto, nuestros padres, papá, mamá.- Jace miró a Scorpius y Rose y luego a su hermano Albus.- os presento a vuestro hijo Albus, Al, te presento a papá y mamá.

\- ¡No hay tiempo para presentaciones!- exclamó Rose.- ¡Alohomora!- pronunció ella apuntando con su varita al cerrojo de la puerta de la prisión. Jace la miró aterrado, Albus igual. La puerta se abrió, pero una alarma comenzó a sonar.

\- ¡No!- gritó Jace demasiado tarde.- ¡Has activado la alarma!

\- En tu línea, Weasley...- susurró Scorpius mientras Albus y Rachel salían de la celda y comenzaban a correr escaleras arriba.

\- ¡Dame tu varita!- le gritó Albus a Jace- Puedo desaparecerme.

\- ¡No se puede en la Mansion, lo he intentado antes!- dijo Jace subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, tenía una resistencia física impresionante, si contamos que iba el primero del grupo y con su hermana Rachel en brazos.

\- ¡Allí están!- gritó uno de los mortífagos saliendo de una puerta persiguiéndoles. Les lanzaba maldiciones, otro mortífago les siguió. Llegaron a la escalera, consiguieron alcanzar la ventana, Jace subió el primero, después Rachel, luego, más mortífagos aparecieron por la escalera.

\- ¡Vete!- le ordenó Albus a Jace.- Vete con Rachel, poneros a salvo.

\- No os pienso dejar aquí.- dijo Jace mientras Albus, Rose y Scorpius luchaban contra cuatro mortífagos. Era imposible que subieran por la ventana, tendrían que salir por la puerta principal.

\- ¡Jace vete!- gritaron a la vez Rose y Scorpius. ¿Desde cuando tenían aquella conexión? Jace les obedeció a ellos y salió corriendo de la mansión tirando de la mano de su hermana pequeña.

\- ¡Seguidme!- chilló Albus corriendo escaleras arriba hacia el salón de la mansión, hacia la puerta principal, cada vez se unían más mortífagos a darles caza, Rose consigió una varita de los mortífagos y se la dio a Albus, pero seguramente no funcionaría muy bien. Consiguieron salir por la puerta principal, ya estaba, ahora sólo tendrían que salir por la valla y Scorpius o Albus se aparecerían para ponerlos a salvo. Salieron por la puerta y una luz cegadora les dió la bienvenida.

\- ¿De verdad pensabais que podías escapar de mi casa sin que yo me diera cuenta?- dijo una voz fría. Rose recuperó la vista, se encontraban en los jardines de la mansión, estaban los tres en el centro de un círculo rodeados de mortífagos, además había tres figuras delante suya, una era la de Nott, el que hablaba era sin duda Orion, aunque tenía el rostro más demacrado, como si los años y la maldad le hubieran consumido. La otra figura era de una mujer, en verdad no era una figura normal, no parecía del todo corpórea, no era un fantasma, pero tampoco era real, tenía cara de loca y daba miedo con solo mirarla.

\- ¡Albus es un niño malo!- cantó ella con voz chillona.- Es la vergüenza de la familia...

\- Este asqueroso no es de la familia, madre.- se burló Orion, en efecto, esa mujer era Bellatrix Lestrange, pero, ¿cómo? Rose sabía que estaba muerta, ¡su abuela se encargó bien de ello!

\- Estos son los dos que vinieron este al medio día mi señor.- le dijo Nott a Orion, refiriéndose a la visita de Rose y Scorpius.

\- ¿Quiénes sois?- preguntó Orion acercándose a ellos tres. Ni Rose ni Scorpious respondieron. Orion hizo un movimiento de varita- ¡He preguntado que quién osa entrar en mi casa y robarme a mis prisioneros!

\- Scor... Scorpi-ius Malfoy y Ro-Rose We-Weasley.- respondió Scorpius, él no quería que sus palabras salieran de su boca pero algo lo obligaba. Hubo un asombro generalizado por parte de los mortífagos.

\- Eso no es posible.- respondió Orion- yo mismo te maté, además, eres un mocoso.

\- Ve-venimos de...del pa-pa-pa...- no debía retenerse, no debía contar nada más, perono pudo, la magia de Orion era muy fuerte- del pasado.

\- ¿Qué hacemos maestro?- preguntó Nott que al parecer era el único que podía articular palabra.

\- Matarlos, a los tres.- rugió él.- después iremos a por el chico y la niña, ¡exterminaré este cáncer de una vez!

\- ¡Y una mierda!- gritó alguien entre los árboles, hubo un fuerte ruido y el coche de Jace apareció por los jardines a toda velocidad, el desconcierto cogió a los mortífagos, y mientras algunos lanzaban maldiciones asesinas, otros no sabían que hacer.

\- ¡Desmaius!- gritó Scorpius apuntando a uno de los mortífagos que estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo. Corrieron hacia el coche, ¿cómo se le ocurría a ese Jace entrar allí? ¿Acaso no le habían dicho que se mantuviera a salvo?

\- ¡Avada kedavra!- gritó furioso Orion apuntando a Jace, que iba en el coche junto con Rachel y afortunadamente no le alcanzó.

\- A mi hermano no, ¡hijo de puta!- exclamó Albus girándose hacia Orion y pronunciando la maldición asesina.- ¡Avada kedavra!- El rayo de luz verde dió de lleno en el pecho de Orion, este sorprendido cayó hacia atrás, Albus no se lo podía creer, ¡le había vencido! Pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando de nuevo, Orion se puso en pie.

\- ¿Pensabas que me podías matar?- rió Orion- ¡No puedes! ¡Nadie puede! Y menos, ¡un asqueroso traidor a la sangre como tu!- lleno de rencor Orion pronunció.- ¡Sectumsempra!

\- ¡No!- Rose se interpuso entre el maleficio y su futuro hijo, recibiendo ella el impacto.

\- ¡Rose!- gritó Albus demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Weasley!- chilló Scorpius bajandose del coche y llendo hacia Rose.

Lo siguiente esta demasiado borroso para Rose, oye muchos gritos y voces por todos lados, se toca, se nota humeda, se mira las manos, ¿es sangre? Notó como alguien la llevaba en brazos y la montaba en el coche, era Scorpius, también notó como Jace aceleraba para huir de allí y después… Nada más.


	9. El señor de la muerte

\- ¡Haz algo maldita sea!- gritaba Scorpius a Albus, estaban en la casa del bosque, los mortífagos les habían perseguido pero Jace les había conseguido despistar.

\- _Vulnera Sanen Tur_ , _Vulnera Sanen Tur..._ \- repetía Albus apuntando a todos los cortes del cuerpo de Rose.

\- ¡Funciona!- decía Rachel que estaba al lado de su "madre" congiendola de la mano.- ¡Parece que para de sangrar!

\- Rose... ¡Rose!- decía Scorpius acariciándo la cara de la Weasley, había dejado de sangrar, tenía unas cicatrices muy feas, pero seguía inconsciente.

\- Necesita una poción, si no se le volverán a abrir las cicatrices.- dijo Albus preocupado.

\- ¿Qué poción?- preguntó Scorpius.- ¡Dásela!

\- ¡Si pudiera lo haría!- exclamó Al- Pero aquí no la tengo...

\- Dime los ingredientes, saldré a buscarlos- respondió Scorpius.

\- Si sales de la casa te encontrarán los mortífagos- dijo Jace que estaba en el marco de la ventana observando el exterior.

\- ¡Si no salgo ella va a morir!- gritó Scorpius dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- ¡Y si sales tu morirás!- respondió Jace cortándole el paso- Y revelarás nuestra posición, ¡y todos moriremos!

\- Tu no lo has pensado verdad...- dijo Scorpius riéndose tristemente- si ella muere, tú mueres, tú y tus hermanos, no habrá futuro, no podrá engendraros, no podrá pariros, ¡si ella muere desaparécereis!

\- Jace... tiene razón- afirmó Albus, Scorpius le dió las gracias- sin embargo Scorpius, Jace también la tiene, si sales los mortífagos te encontrarán, nos están buscando por todos lados y la casa es el único lugar seguro.

\- ¿Entonces que propones?- preguntó Scorpius desesperado mirando el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras de Rose, si salía de la casa estaban muertos y si se quedaba resguardado en ella Rose morirá por no conseguir la pocima.

\- Podeis intentar volver al pasado.- soltó Rachel, Albus recordó como su hermana pequeña, de apenas 11 años a veces daba respuestas a las preguntas más difíciles.

\- ¿Tenéis un giratiempo o algo por el estilo?- preguntó extrañado Scorpius, eran objetos rarísimos.

\- No, se destruyeron todos en la Batalla del 96.- respondió Albus- ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo habeis llegado aquí?

Scorpius le contó la historia, desde el principio, desde la noche que su abuela murió, había pasado sólo tres días y parecía una eternidad. Le contó como se refugiaron en aquella habitación y como Rose hizo ese conjuro de aquél libro. Albus vaciló, corrió escaleras arriba y trajo un libro entre sus manos.

\- ¿Era un libro como este?- preguntó él.

\- Si… me parece que sí, la mayoría de conjuros estaban en latín.- recordó Scorpius observándole.

\- Creo que puedo crear un portal y mandaros de vuelta a vuestro tiempo.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Scorpius- pe-pero necesitais nuestra ayuda, para derrotar a Orion, no descansará hasta mataros.

\- Creo que es más importante que volvais a vuestro tiempo, _papi._ \- dijo Albus- Haber estado en la cárcel tanto tiempo sólo me ha dejado tiempo para pensar, tenía mis sospechas y hoy cuando nos hemos enfrentado a Orion se han confirmado.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Al?- preguntó Jace.

\- Es inmortal- respondió él.

\- Eso es imposible...- contestó Jace- nadie es inmortal, la piedra filosofal lleva desaparecía años y...

\- Jace, le lancé un avada kedavra que le impactó en el pecho y no pasó nada.- explicó Al.

\- Bueno... Harry Potter también sobrevivió a la maldición asesina.- dijo Scorpius.

\- ¿Y cómo explicas que su madre, Bellatrix Lestrange, estuviera allí?- preguntó él.- Mamá nos explicó una vez como nuestra bisabuela acabó con ella...

\- Albus, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó Jace frustrado, ¡nunca entendería el cerebro de su hermano.

\- Es el Señor de la muerte.- desveló finalmente él.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron a la vez Jace y Scorpius, más por ignorancia que por asombro.

\- El Señor de la muerte, aquel que domina las tres Reliquias de los hermanos Peverell.- explicó Al, Jace se rió.

\- Es un cuento de niños...- dijo Jace.

\- No… no lo es- respondió Rose, estaba consciente en la cama, todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de ella, se la notaba débil- Malfoy...cuando Orion vino a La Madriguera quería la capa invisible...

\- Y la piedra de la resurrección explicaría por qué estaba allí Bellatrix Lestrange- explicó Albus- además, Orion fue quién mató a Harry Potter y poca gente lo sabe, pero él era el último poseedor de La Varita de Sauco.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad el cuento?- preguntó Rachel inocentemente.

\- Totalmente cierto- respondió Rose desde la cama.- lo que significa...

\- Que no podemos matarle, al menos en ésta época- dijo Albus, a Rose le daba miedo, ella iba a decir exactamente lo mismo, debía de ser cierto eso de que aquellos eran sus hijos.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Os enviaré de vuelta a vuestro tiempo, tenéis que conseguir matarlo antes de que se haga con los tres objetos- respondió Albus leyendo el libro y yendo a por los elementos necesario para crear un portal.- además en vuestra época tendreis que conseguir la poción para Rose- le susurró Al a Scorpius- no le queda mucho tiempo.

Albus lo preparó todo exactamente igual a como lo hizo Rose, dibujó una estrella encerrada en un círculo y puso velas en sus extremos.

\- Al, ¡date prisa!- gritaba Rachel desde el salón, las heridas de Rose parecían que se abrían de nuevo.

\- ¡Si nos envías a la habitación en la que estabamos podré curarla, había un armario que te daba todo lo que pedías!- dijo Scorpius, ¡tenía que llegar a su época!

\- Ya está- dijo Albus- ¡Jace tráela aquí!

Jace apareció con Rose en brazos, seguía consciente pero comenzaba a sangrar, Al escribió algo en un trozo de papel- A lo mejor lo necesitas- se lo dió a Scorpius- colocaros en el centro del círculo.

\- ¡Espera!- dijo Rachel que se quería despedir de sus "padres" antes de que volvieran a su época.- ¡Os quiero!- dijo dándoles un gran abrazo, pobre niña, ella nunca los conoció.

\- Adiós amor.- dijo Scorpius dándole un beso en la mejilla, Rose estaba tan débil que no podía hablar, pero su mirada de ternura lo decía todo.

\- Gracias Albus, estoy orgulloso de tí- dijo Scorpius dándole un gran abrazo.- Y tú, ¡procura no meterte en muchos líos!

\- ¡Ya claro!- dijo Jace- Rachel se mete en la boca del lobo y le das besitos, Albus ha estado en la cárcel y estás orgulloso de él, pero yo os salvo la vida unas diez veces estos últimos días, ¡y soy una mala influencia!

\- Cuídate Jace- dijo Scorpius riéndo, ese Jace era un capullo que se dejaba querer.

\- Arreglaremos todo esto...- dijo Rose guiñándoles un ojo a sus futuros hijos.

Se pusieron en el centro del círculo y Albus pronunció un conjuro en latín, lo tuvo que leer unas cuantas veces hasta que Scorpius, que llevaba a Rose en brazos, sintió como temblaba el suelo y como derrepente este se abrió, y fue como si la tierra les tragara.

Scorpius se vió flotando en una enorme espiral. Se aferró al cuerpo de Rose, que cada vez sangraba más y más, todo daba vueltas, era parecido a la aparición, y derrepente frenaron. Una sala se materializó. Scorpius no dudó ni un segundo, el conjuro de Albus les había llevado a la habitación-refugio de los pasadizos. Sin tiempo para más, Scorpius dejó a Rose en la cama más cercana y corrió hacia el armario-botiquín, Albus le había explicado cual era la poción, él revolvió todos los cajones pensando en ella y entonces se materializó, la cogió y se la dió de beber a Rose que por aquel momento estaba en estado de shock. Scorpius se asustó, ¿y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si era demasiado tarde?

Pero funcionó, porque las heridas de Rose se cerraron y ya ni siquiera había cicatrices, su piel volvía a ser suave y blanca como siempre, esta inconsciente pero al menos estaba curada. Scorpius se tiró a su regazo y comenzó a llorar, ¡por un momento había pensado que la había perdido! Perdido para siempre, con lo que todo eso significaba, creía que ya no existiría Albus, ni Jace, ni la pequeña Rachel. Creía que ya no volvería a discutir con aquella niñata, creía que no volvería a contemplar su sonrisa, creía que ya no podría besar nunca jamás aquellos labios...

\- ¿Scorpius?- preguntó una voz desde la oscuridad. Scorpius se giró, no había tenido tiempo para observar la sala, estaba absolutamente vacia, salvo por tres figuras: Lily, Hugo y la voz, que era de Albus.- ¡Qué os ha pasado!- dijo acercándose a ellos corriendo.

\- ¡Chicos!- dijo Scorpius secándose las lágrimas, nadie podía saber que había llorado, ¡y menos por la Weasley!

\- ¿Dónde os habéis metido?- preguntó Lily- ¿Dónde están Vic y Teddy?

\- ¿Vic y Ted?- preguntó Scorpius extrañado.

\- Se metieron en ese agujero detrás de vosotros.- explicó Lily.-¿A dónde os ha llevado?

\- Es una larga historia...- dijo Scorpius no muy seguro de querer revelar la verdad- pero os aseguro que allí no estaban Ted y Victorie. ¿Y aquí dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Qué os ha pasado a vosotros?

Albus, Lily y Hugo se miraron tristemente, lo suyo también era una larga historia.


	10. En busca de la Reliquia perdida

\- Entonces, ¿algunos huyeron y otros...?

\- Están muertos- contestó Albus tragando saliva, Lily lloraba y Hugo abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana que estaba en la cama, bastante débil.

Albus le contó la historia a Scorpius y Rose, como después de que ellos dos, Vic y Ted se metieran por el agujero, decidieron salir de la habitación para ver si la batalla había acabado allí arriba. Caminaron por los pasadizos hasta el sótano de La Madriguera, y cuando subieron todo estaba en silencio, había muchos destrozos y entonces fue cuando encontraron los primeros cadáveres. Los de sus abuelos, algunos de sus tios... y de repente, empezaron a aparecer mortífagos de la nada, Dominique les gritaba que volvieran a los pasadizos pero todo era un caos- en ese punto de la historia Albus dejó escapar algunas lágrimas- recuerda que Molly cogió a Lucy y Roxanne cada una de una mano y se aparecieron a un lugar seguramente en donde estarían a salvo. Recuerda como una maldición atravesó el pecho del pequeño e indefenso Louis y de como Dominique se volvió loco y comenzó a luchar él solo contra media docena de mortífagos. Y también recuerda como Fred y James salieron en su ayuda mientras les gritaban que volvieran al pasadizo y se escondieran hasta que ellos regresaran. Pero había pasado más de un día y no habían regresado, probablemente están muertos también.

\- Tal y como nos contó Jace...- susurró Scorpius.

\- ¿Quién es Jace?- preguntó Albus.

\- Alguien del futuro, hemos ido al allí- reveló Scorpius- si no hacemos algo Orion acabará con todos nosotros.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Lily- ¡Ya estamos muertos Scorpius!

\- ¡No! ¡Todavía hay esperanza!- dijo Scorpius convencido, ¡tenían que luchar! ¡Tenían que arreglar todo esto!

\- ¿Cómo quieres que haya esperanza?- dijo ella- ¿cómo crees que puedo pensar que unos niños como nosotros pueden acabar con Orion si ni siquiera mi padre, Harry Potter, ha sobrevivido?

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Scorpius anonadado mirando a Rose, ambos se entendieron con la mirada, si Orion ya había vencido a Harry Potter significa que al menos la Varita de Sauco le pertenecía- ¡La capa! ¿Dónde está la capa?

\- ¿Qué capa?- dijo Lily enfadada- te estoy diciendo que mi padre está muerto y a tí sólo te importa...

\- ¡La capa de los Peverell!- exclamó Scor- ¿Dónde tienes la capa invisible, Albus?

\- Se la dí a mi padre cuando vinimos la primera vez a los pasadizos, seguramente la tenga Orion, era el trato por liberar a tu padre, ¿no?

\- Le falta la piedra...- susurraron a la vez Rose y Scorpius, se miraron.- ¡Tenemos que encontrarla antes que él o se hará invencible!

\- Pero, ¿de qué estáis hablando?- preguntó Hugo, que al igual que Al y Lily, no entendía nada.

\- En el futuro, Orion es el dueño de la muerte, posee las tres reliquias de la muerte, es inmortal e invencible, ¡pero en el presente le falta la piedra!

\- Creía que era un cuento de niños- dijo Hugo.

\- No... Albus, a papá siempre le gustó el cuento de los tres hermanos- dijo Lily.- además, cuando era pequeña recuerdo que siempre me decía que los cuentos tienen algo de verdad, una vez le pregunté que si su capa invisible se parecía a la del hermano pequeño y se rió misteriosamente.

\- Es la capa de Ignotus- explicó Scorpius- y vuestro padre era el último poseedor de la Varita de Sauco, ahora ha pasado a ser parte de Orion. ¿Pero dónde está la piedra?

\- Una vez, cuando tenía doce años, espié a papá y a James mientras hablaban en el salón sobre la batalla en Howgarts- reveló Albus- James le preguntó a papá de donde sacó las fuerzas para entregarse a Voldemort, que él no hubiera podido. Papá le contestó que tuvo una ayuda especial, que fue como si sus padres, Sirius, y el padre de Teddy, le acompañaran en todo momento, ¿y si papá utilizó la piedra de la resurrección con ellos?

\- Es posible, mi padre me contó una vez orgulloso que él había visto, y sabían donde estaban las tres reliquias de la muerte- dijo Rose desde la cama, se quería incorporar- pero ya sabeis como es mi padre, ni Hugo ni yo le creímos...

\- Entonces, si la piedra existió, y si estuvo en poder de Harry Potter, ¿dónde está ahora?

\- Ni idea...- contestó Rose, están a punto de comenzar la búsqueda de una aguja en un pajar.

\- ¿Y vosotros?- preguntó Scorpius.- ¿Vuestro padre no dijo nunca nada referente a la piedra?- Lily y Albus negaron, Scorpius estaba nervioso, cada segundo era crucial sino quería repetir el futuro.- ¿Dónde narices puede estar?

\- Bueno... Cadmus Peverell se acabó suicidando al no poder estar con su amada cuando la resucitó con la piedra- dijo Hugo, todos lo miraron con cara de no saber a dónde quería llegar- si yo hubiera sido él, la hubiera escondido, así me evitaba la tentación de resucitar a nadie, el tío Harry es listo, seguro que la escondió en algún lugar donde no la volvería encontrar aunque quisiera, ¿se os ocurre algún lugar así?- preguntó él, obviamente tenía la respuesta pero al pequeño Hugo le gustaba hacerse de rogar, todos negaron impacientes- ¡el bosque prohibido! Es el lugar idóneo, cuando terminó la batalla con toda esa cantidad de muertos, seguro que quería resucitarlos, pero sabía que estaba mal, y que causaría más dolor,entonces la enterró en algún lugar del bosque donde no la volvería a encontrar.- hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras los demás asimilaban su teoría.

\- ¡Hugo eres un genio!- exclamó Scorpius.

\- Ya, pero aún asi el bosque es enorme, tardaríamos años en encontrarlo, suponiendo que esté allí- dijo Rose algo molesta, esa teoría era muy buena, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido a ella?

\- Sabes lo que nos jugamos- le dijo Scorpius- mejor eso que nada.

-¿Y una vez nos hagamos con la piedra, qué?- preguntó Lily, que era la más pesimista de los chicos.

\- Si nos hacemos con la piedra al menos el será mortal, y alguien, no digo nosotros, un auror o algo así, podrá acabar con él.- explicó Scorpius.

\- Bueno, ¿vamos al bosque o no?- dijo Rose impaciente.

\- ¡Ni hablar!- se negó Albus- ¡Tú al menos no vas a ningún lado! ¿Te has visto? Estás echa un desastre...Iremos Hugo y yo.

\- ¡Si claro!- dijeron a la vez Lily y Scorpius.- ¿Quién te ha nombrado jefe?

\- Scorpius tu estás igual que Rose, ¿desde hace cuánto que no duermes?- se defendió Albus- encuanto a tí Lily, tu no vienes porque...

-¿Por qué soy una chica?- preguntó ella asesinandole con la mirada.- ¡Já! Que vaya Hugo, no me importa, pero yo también voy.

\- ¡Está bien!- aceptó Albus- Tú, Hugo y yo, pero nadie más- dijo mirando a Scorpius y Rose antes de que protestaran.

Mientras comían algo, trazaron un plan, Rose había propuesto crear un portal que les llevara directamente a los límites del bosque prohibido, Scorpius les explicó como embrujar su varita para que les condujera al objeto deseado, pero no sabía si funcionaría con la piedra.

\- Y recordar, a la mínima señal de mortífagos, hacer este movimiento con la varita, y se abrirá un portal que os traerá de vuelta aquí- dijo Rose terminando de dibujar el portal en la pared.

\- ¿Estás segura de que les llevará al bosque prohibido?- preguntó Scorpius medio riendo- yo no me fiaría mucho de ti.

\- ¡Pues hazlo tú!- gritó ella tirándole el libro donde explicaba como hacer portales a la cabeza. Les deseó buena suerte a sus primos y a su hermano, y se fue a la cama más lejana a echarse la siesta un rato.

\- Te has pasado...- dijo Albus.

\- Bahh...- respondió Scorpius antes de comenzar a recitar las palabras mágicas que abrirían el portal al bosque prohibido. Funcionó, era como una puerta brillante que atravesaba la pared, se veía el bosque al otro lado.- Buena suerte- les deseó Scorpius antes de que Albus lo atravesara el primero, después Lily y por último Hugo.

Una vez solo en la habitación se dirigió hacia la cama de Rose, estaba dada la vuelta y no le veía la cara, se sentó y le susurró al oido.

\- Oye Weasley, que te lo he dicho de broma...- no obtuvo respuesta, Rose debía de estar ya dormida, él se tumbó en la cama al lado de ella, la abrazó y comenzó a soñar. Lo que no sabía es que Rose estaba haciéndose la dormida. Y allí estaba ella, siendo abrazada por el que hacía un par de días era su enemigo número uno, por el que en un futuro sería su marido. Y tuvo que reconocer que la sensación no era demadiado mala, se sentía bien, bastante bien.

Albus, Lily y Hugo cruzaron el portal, era como un espejo de agua, aparecieron en los límites del bosque prohibido, a lo lejos podían divisar la cabaña de Hagrid y el castillo de Hogwarts.

\- Embrujaré mi varita como me explicó Scorpius- dijo Albus. Se puso la varita en la palma de la mano, hizo un conjuro y acontinuación, le pidió a la varita que le condujera hacia la piedra de la resurrección.

\- ¡Parece que funciona!- dijo Hugo emocionado. Según caminaban la varita les iba indicando la dirección que debían seguir. Llevaban media hora caminando. Se habían adentrado en el bosque y los grandes árboles les protegían de la luz solar.

\- ¿Qué creeis que vieron en el futuro?- preguntó Lily rompiendo el silencio.

\- Cosas bonitas desde luego no- respondió Albus- Scorpius parecía muy alterado, ¿no creeis?

\- Ha pasado más de un día con Rose, ¿cómo quieres que esté?- rió Hugo. Siguieron caminando, de vez en cuando se asustaban por la presencia de algún animal. Hicieron una parada para descansar.

\- ¿Y si no encontramos la piedra?- preguntó Lily.

\- ¡La vamos a encontrar!- dijo Albus seguro.

\- ¡Pues llevamos más de tres horas buscando y nada!

\- ¡Es que el bosque es muy grande Lily!- se quejó Hugo.

\- Aún así todo esto es una mierda Al, ¡quiero ir a buscar a James!- sollozó ella- quiero ver si mamá sigue viva, ¿es que a ti no te importa?

\- Ploff- Albus le estampó un tortazo en la cara a su hermana pequeña, Lily se sorprendio, ella y Albus nunca peleaban, nunca se pegaban- ¡Deja de quejarte como una cría! ¡Claro que me importa saber como está mamá! ¡Y claro que quiero buscar a James! ¡Pero de momento tenemos que encontrar la piedra!

\- ¿Hablais de esta piedra?- Los tres se quedaron paralizados, conocían esa voz, se giraron lentamente y un frío arrollador penetró en sus cuerpos, Orion y una decena de mortífagos se encontraban rodeándoles, sostenía una pequeña piedra negra en la mano- Chico, hablas tan fuerte que cualquiera te escucharía en varios kilometros a la redonda.- Albus se puso delante de Hugo y Lily, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo.

\- ¡Qué tierno!- se burló Nott.- Serás el primero en morir, ¡avada kedavra!

\- ¡No!- gritó Lily cuando la maldición impactó contra su hermano. Albus caía al suelo mientras Hugo cogía de la mano a Lily y tiraba de ella para atrás con intenciones de salir corriendo, pero estaban rodeados. Hugo vió como luces de todos los colores se dirigían hacia ellos, de repente notó como la mano con la que sujetaba a Lily se aflojaba, le habían alcanzado a ella también.

-¡Crucio!- gritó uno de los mortífagos. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Hugo, se cayó al suelo, vió como varios mortífagos se acercaban a él, el dolor era insoportable, iba a morir, ¡iba a morir y sólo tenía trece años! No lo aguantaba más, estaba apunto de desmayarse del dolor cuando recordó las palabras de su hermana- _hacer este movimiento con la varita, y se abrirá un portal que os traerá de vuelta aquí...-_ ¿pero tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantar la varita, hacer el gesto, cruzar el portal y cerrarlo antes de que los mortífagos le atraparan? ¿Qué podía quedarle? ¿Tres o cuatro segundos antes de morir por aquel dolor? Levantó el brazo e hizo el gesto con la varita, al instante un portal se abrió, consiguió ponerse en pie, los mortífagos chillaban cosas que él no podía percibir, notaba como se ahogaba, le faltaba el aire, y entonces, aterrizó en el suelo del refugio.

\- ¡Hugo!- gritó Rose en cuanto le vió.

\- Cierra... portal...- dijo él desde el suelo señalándolo. Rose cogió su varita y lo cerró justo antes de ver la imágen de un mortífago al otro lado a punto de pasar.

\- ¿Hugo que ha pasado?- dijo ella muy asustada, Scorpius que seguía durmiendo se levantó rápidamente y fue a su lado, Hugo tenía las ropas quemadas, estaba ardiendo y casi no podía respirar.

\- Nos atacaron...- dijo él llorando, entre los sollozos y la emoción cada vez podía respirar peor.

\- ¿Y Albus y Lily?- preguntó rápidamente Scorpius.

\- Están... muertos.- dijo él, notaba como el dolor cesaba, ¿estaba mejorando? Notaba como su cuerpo ya no le dolía, es más ya casi no notaba nada, ¿estaba muriéndose?- Rose... lo siento.

\- No pasa nada, Hugo, no pasa nada- dijo su hermana abrazándole, estaba llorando.

\- Si pasa, tiene la piedra... hemos fracasado- dijo el pelirrojo justo antes de morir.


	11. Regreso al pasado

\- ¡Hugo!- gritó Rose, su hermano acababa de morir en sus brazos y no ha podido hacer nada- ¡No! ¡No!- repetía una y otra vez llorando. Alguien le rodeó para abrazarla, no podía ser otra persona más que Scorpius.

\- Lo arreglaremos, te lo prometo... arreglaremos todo esto- le susurraba al oido.

\- No, todo se ha acabado, Orion vuelve a ser inmortal- lloraba Rose.

\- Encontraremos la manera, volveremos al pasado, buscaremos a Teddy y Vic.- sugirió él.

\- ¡No! ¡No!- repetía Rose- estamos perdidos, estamos condenados...

\- ¡Weasley!- dijo Scorpius cogiéndola de los hombros- conocemos el futuro, no lo vamos a repetir, ¡cree en mí al menos una vez en tu vida!

Rose respondió que todo aquello era una locura, que era una pesadilla o que probablemetente estaban muertos y no se habían dado cuenta, cuando de repente notó los labios de Scorpius posados sobre los suyos. Al principio la pilló por sorpresa, Scorpius presionaba sus labios sobre los de ella, que abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, y con sus manos lo empujó para atrás.

\- ¿¡Qué se supone que haces!?- le gritó ella muerta de vergüenza, estaba roja como un tomate.

\- ¡Era la única forma de que te callaras!- respondió Scorpius.

\- ¡Ya claro! ¡Seguro que es por eso!

\- ¿Qué insinúas?- dijo él furioso.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Yo nada!

\- Bueno, pues ahora que estás más calmadita, ¿qué tal si pensamos la forma de buscar a Vic y Teddy?

\- Si entraron en el portal, ¿crees que les mandó al futuro?- preguntó Rose corriendo un túpido velo al episodio del beso.

\- Si, ¿no?- dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros- Si lo hizo con nosotros, ¿por qué no con ellos?

\- ¿Entonces intento abrir otro y vamos a buscarles?

\- No te ofendas Weasley...pero no me fío mucho de tus portales- respondió él con el suficientemente tacto para que Rose no se enfadara, pero no lo consiguió.

\- ¡Pues dí tu algo! ¡Para eso eres el _segundo_ mejor del curso!

\- ¿ _Segundo_?- dijo él- ¡Bueno lo que tu digas! El caso, ¿no se te ocurre algo para encontrar a Victorie y Ted?

Rose negó, estuvieron más de diez minutos callados, mirándose y pensando algún conjuro o hechizo.

\- A Jace o Albus seguro que se les ocurriría que hacer- dijo Scorpius en voz alta, era la primera vez que hablaba de ellos a solas con Rose.

\- Sí, son chicos listos...- añadió Rose- como yo.

\- Si claro- dijo Scorpius divertido- de mi han sacado el físico, son bastante guapos.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que soy un troll?- preguntó Rose ofendida.

\- Hombre, obviamente, entre tú y yo, yo soy mucho más guapo- respondió Scorpius.

\- ¡Idiota!- le insultó Rose- Pues que sepas que no va a haber futuros Jace, Albus o Rachel porque en mi vida, ¡repito! En mi vida me casaría contigo, ¡y mucho menos me acostaría!

\- ¡Uy que no! Venga Weasley no lo nieges, ¡si te encanto!- dijo él para picarla aun más.

\- ¡Anormal! La sangre Weasley jamás se podrá mezclar con la sangre Malfoy, ¡es un sacrilegio!

\- ¡Sangre!- dijo él, se le había encendido la bombilla.

\- ¡Sí, sangre Weasley y Mafloy, jamás!- repetía ella.

\- ¡No!- dijo él- ¡La sangre! ¡Eso es!

\- Malfoy, ¿te has golpeado en la cabeza y no me he dado cuenta? ¡De qué hablas!

\- La poción para reunirte con un familiar, ¡lo he leído por alguna parte en uno de estos libros!- dijo Scorpius mientras se dirigía a una de las estanterías.

\- Malfoy, no tenemos muy buena experiencia con esos libros...- aconsejó Rose.

\- Dirás que tú no tienes buena experiencia con estos libros- dijo él mientras ojeaba uno- ¡aquí está!- Rose leyó el título, Poción para reunirte con un familiar perdido.

\- ¿Crees que funcionará aunque esté en el futuro?- preguntó ella.

\- No perdemos nada por intentarlo...- dijo Scorpius mientras leía los pasos que debían de seguir, tardaría un rato, fue al armario que parecía una cornucopia, toda llena de los materiales que necesitaban. Sacó un caldero y todas las especias que necesitaba, Rose se ofreció para ayudarle, así tardarían la mitad de tiempo, llevaban una hora cuando Scorpius leyó el último ingrediente.

\- Sangre de la persona a la que se quiere buscar, tu llevas sangre de Victoire por las venas asi que...- le dio el hazame, Rose extendió la mano y con decisión se hizo un corte dejando caer la sangre al caldero. Scorpius terminó la poción dando seis vueltas en sentido antihorario a la mezcla.

\- Ahora bébela y lee el libro- le explicó Scorpius. Rose tomó el libro.

\- Yo Rose Weasley...junto con mi... acompañante Scorpius Malfoy, deseo encontrar a mi prima Victoire Weasley.- dijo ella no muy convencida. Scorpius bebió la poción y después le dió de beber a Rose. Se quedaron mirándose... ¿Había funcionado? A los tres segundos un haz de lucecitas blancas los envolvía, tirando de ellos hacia arriba, hacia el cielo, y de pronto desaparecieron.

 **1981...**

 _\- Ted, aquí pasa algo.- dijo Victoire acelerada._

 _\- Si, si que pasa algo.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ambos se giraron, las figuras de dos hombres estaban enfrente suya, no les conseguían ver la cara por culpa de la luz de una maldita farola que les cegaba, pero si sabían que tenían las varitas levantadas y apuntandoles.- ¿Es qué no sabeis que hay un toque de queda? ¿No sabéis que se han visto mortífagos en los alrededores de Howgarts?_

 _\- ¡Oye!- intervino Ted irritado, no soportaba el tono de ese cretino.- Soy auror, ¿vale? Se arreglarmelas solito._

 _\- ¿Sabes lo que yo creo?- dijo una de las figuras acercandosele.- ¡Que eres un sucio espía de Voldemort!- el chico, de unos veinte años de edad, le cogió de la camiseta, seguía apuntándole con la varita y mirando de reojo a Victoire.- ¡Vaya! ¡Pues tu amiga para ser una espía del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está de muy buen ver!_

 _\- ¡Es mi novia hijo de puta!- reaccionó Ted pegándole un puñetazo a ese niñato en toda la cara. ¡Que se había creído! Con su pelito moreno y su sonrisa de canalla...- ¡Además! ¿Voldemort? ¿De qué narices me estáis hablando? ¿¡Cómo vamos a ser sus espías!? ¡No somos mortífagos!_

 _\- ¿Cómo que no cabrón?- dijo el chico levantándose del suelo dispuesto a golpearlo._

 _\- ¡Sirius para!- dijo la otra figura avanzando hacia ellos y separándolos.- Creo que dice la verdad..._

 _\- Ted...- susurró Victoire cuando el segundo chico dejó ver su rostro, era, era como ella había visto en las fotos que su novio guardaba en un antiguo baúl._

 _\- ¿Papá?_

\- ¿Cómo qué papá?- dijo un joven Remus Lupin acercándose a Ted y Victoire con la varita levantada- ¿De qué estás hablando chaval?

\- Ted esto es muy raro- le dijo Victoire.- creo que hemos ido a parar al pasado.

\- Remus, ¡son mortífagos!- decía el otro chico, que Ted reconoció como Sirius Black.

\- Eso se demuestra fácilmente- dijo Lupin- Enseñarme vuestro brazo.- Victoire y Ted obedecieron, obviamente no tenían la marca de los mortífagos.

\- ¡Ves!- dijo Ted a Sirius- Lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí.

\- De eso nada- dijo Lupin.- ¿Quiénes sois?

\- Viajeros, estamos de paso.- respondió rápidamente Ted, no sabía que pasaba pero tenía que salir de allí.

\- Elegis unas fechas muy peculiares para viajar, ¿no?- preguntó Sirius que no se fiaba para nada de aquellos desconocidos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Ted a la defensiva.

\- Este tío es tonto Remus- se burló Sirius- ¿No te has percatado de que estamos en medio de una guerra?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ted, miró a Victoire, ¿dónde narices estaban? ¿Qué había pasado?

\- ¡Voldemort, chaval, Voldemort! Dime que al menos te suena ese nombre...- dijo Sirius enfadado.

\- ¡Claro que me suena!- gritó Ted furioso, no aguantaba a ese prepotente, ¿qué si conocía a Voldemort? Prácticamente por su culpa sus padres estaban muertos.

\- Es que llevamos muchas horas de viaje- apuntó Vic, dándole la mano a Ted para que se calmara- con tanto movimientono sabemos ni en que día vivimos, ¡ni siquiera me acuerdo si es lunes o martes!

\- Hoy es sábado- corrigió Lupin, esos dos eran muy raros- sábado 31 de octubre de 1981, por si no os habíais percatado.

\- Ted...- susurró Victoire ahogando un grito.

\- ¿31 de octubre de 1981?- dijo Ted anonadado- ¡Hoy es el día en que...!

\- ¡Ted cállate!- le gritó Victoire- ¡no podemos decir nada!

\- ¡Pero tenemos que ir a casa de los Potter!- reveló Ted.- ¡Ya sabes lo que ocurre esta noche!

\- ¿Los Potter has dicho?- dijeron a la vez Sirius y Remus- ¡Qué sabeis de los Potter!

\- Na-nada- dijeron Ted y Vic a la vez, retrocediendo, Sirius y Remus tenían las varitas levantadas, dispuestos a atacar a cualquiera que se le ocurriese hacer daño a sus amigos los Potter, cuando dos personas aparecieron envueltas en un haz de luz blanca, eran Rose y Scorpius.

\- ¿Rose qué haces...?- iba a preguntar Vic cuando de repente de la varita de Sirius salieron chispas rojas, ¡les estaba atacando!

\- Vamos Remus, ¡seguro que son enemigos!-dijo Sirius lanzando desmaius hacia ellos. Estaba seguro de que esos dos querían hacerle algo malo a los Potter. Ted sacó su varita para protegerse, cogió de la mano a Vic para salir de allí echando leches mientras le gritaba a Rose y Scorpius que les siguieran, algo le decía que Sirius y su padre no se creerían la historia de que él era su hijo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rose mientras seguía a Ted y Vic, Sirius y Lupin les perseguían.

\- ¡Eso mismo quiero saber yo, Rose!- le chilló su prima Vic- ¿Dónde narices nos has traído?

Ted se metió en el bosque para intentar despistar a Remus y Sirius, llegaron a la Casa de los Gritos y decidieron esconderse allí. No les seguían.

\- ¿De quién se supone que nos escondemos?- preguntó Scorpius- ¿De Orion?

\- ¿De Orion?- preguntó Ted irónicamente- ¡De mi padre!

\- ¡Rose Weasley nos has mandado al pasado!- la riñó Victoire.

\- ¿Cómo que al pasado?- preguntaron a la vez Rose y Scorpius. Y a continuación Victoire les puso al día de lo que les había pasado a ella y a Ted. Después, fue Rose quien le contó como habían viajado al futuro, como este era horroroso, como estaban todos muertos, como volvieron a su época, como intentaron conseguir la piedra pero fracasaron y como decidieron buscarles a ellos dos. Después de más de una hora y varios llantos desde el comienzo Rose concluyó.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer Vic?- preguntó Rose.

\- No lo sé...ahora mismo estoy que me va a reventar la cabeza con tanta información.- respondió ella mirando a Ted.

\- Se me ha ocurrido... ¿Por qué no usamos la poción para encontrar a un familiar perdido con vosotros? Al fin y al cabo, algo de sangre compartís con Orion...

\- ¡Oh si... sólo debe ser el primo de mi padre o algo así... yo con ese asqueroso no comparto sangre!- dijo Scorpius, aunque no era del todo cierto, Orion seguía siendo el primo de su padre Draco, tanto como para Ted era el primo de su madre.

\- Además, aunque la poción funcione, Orion todavía no ha nacido en esta época, asi que sería imposible localizarle...- aclaró Teddy justo antes de que una especie de miniterremoto les sacudiera, todo se tambaleaba, y un haz de luces blanzas les rodeó a los cuatro, era la misma sensación que hace unas horas tuvieron Rose y Scorpius cuando fueron a buscar a Ted y Vic. Rose cerró los ojos, no sabía que estaba pasando, ¡ellos ni siquiera habían hecho ningún tipo de hechizo o conjuro! Y cuando los abrió se encontró en una casa abandonada, la cual le resultaba vagamente familiar. Un chico se encontraba enfrente de ellos cuatro.

\- ¿Jace?- pudo articular Rose cuando abrió los ojos.


	12. Reencuentro

\- Mamá- dijo él tirándose a sus brazos, estaba ensangrentado y llorando. Rose no podía imaginarse a Jace así. Tampoco le conocía tanto, en realidad sólo había pasado un par de días con él, pero creía que era ese tipo de personas que no mostraban sus sentimientos, que nunca lloraba, pero se equivocaba.

\- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado Jace?- preguntó Rose preocupada, no sabía como habían llegado allí.

\- Nos atraparon, torturaron a Rachel para que les dijeramos quiénes erais vosotros, para que les dijeramos que queríais...- explicó Jace, Rose le abrazaba bajo la atenta mirada Vic y Ted, mientras Scorpius intentaba ponerles al día de quién en realidad era ese tal Jace.

\- Tranquilo... tranquilo...- le susurraba Rose.

\- Y después de... después de que les dijeramos que veníais del pasado... ¡la mataron! ¡Y también a Al!- lloraba, en realidad se daba asco a sí mismo- ¡Y yo no hice nada! ¡No puede hacer nada! ¡Huí! ¡Soy un maldito cobarde!

\- ¡Tu no eres un cobarde!- le gritó Scorpius.

\- ¡Lo soy! ¡Tenía que haber muerto yo, y no ellos!

\- ¡Ploff!- Rose le estampó un tortazo- no vuelvas a decir eso. Tenemos que volver al pasado, tenemos que acabar con Orion ¡ya!

\- Ya estamos en el pasado- dijo Jace- después de que... mataran a Al y Rachel volví a vuestra época, sois lo único que me queda, pero algo no salió bien, Orion se percató de que volví, sabe que planeamos matarle en el pasado, va a escoltar a su yo pasado para que nadie pueda matarle, al menos hasta que su yo pasado consiga las tres reliquias. Además puede saber cuando hago un portal, me puede seguir, me puede localizar solo por eso...

\- Y dicen que Lost, era liosa...- le susurró Ted a Victoire, este le miró con cara de, cállate, no estamos para bromas.

\- ¿Entonces en que año estamos?- preguntó Scorpius intentando asimilar toda la información.

\- Estamos en la madrugada del 27 de julio de 2021- respondió él.

\- Estamos al principio del todo- recordó Scorpius- ¡Es la noche del ataque! ¡Mi abuela murió esta noche! ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las cinco de la mañana- dijo Victoire consultando su reloj.

\- ¡Entonces ahora mismo estamos en La Madriguera!- dijo Scorpius- Es cuando Orion dio un plazo para entregar la capa invisible, ¿os acordais?

\- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?- preguntó Rose.

\- ¡Que no tenemos mucho tiempo!- dijo Scorpius- ¡Tenemos que ir a La Madriguera y acabar con esto de una vez!

\- ¿Cómo piensas ir?- preguntó Ted- ¿Nos presentamos allí y ya? No sé mucho de viajes en el tiempo, pero tengo entendido que si te topas con tu yo pasado puedes volverte hasta loco...

\- Podemos utilizar la magia para cambiar nuestros rostros- sugirió Vic.

\- Buena idea- respondió Jace- pero rápido, ¡no tenemos tiempo!

Ted le practicó la transformación en la cara a Vic, algo sencillo, cambio de color de pelo y un poco la nariz. Rose y Scorpius hicieron los mismo. Ted al ser metamorfomago se transformó asi mismo, y a Jace no hacía falta hacerselo, puesto que nadie del pasado le conocía. Después de diez minutos planeando todo, se aparicieron a las afueras de La Madriguera, el objetivo estaba claro, matar al Orion joven.

\- ¡La batalla ya ha empezado!- dijo Ted- ¡En estos momentos es cuando debíamos de estar bajando a los pasadizos! Así que ahora están luchando, ¡vamos!

Estaban a unos trescientos metros de la casa de los señores Weasley, La Madriguera estaba en llamas, desde allí se podía oir muchos gritos y luces rojas y verdes. Era cierto, allí se estaba librando una batalla.

\- ¡Tenemos que acabar con Orion antes de que alguien muera!- chilló Jace, ya que a medida que se acercaban el ruido iba en aumento- ¡Si no no estoy seguro de que todo salga bien!

\- ¡Crucio!- se oyó a una voz.

\- ¡Totalum Protego!- gritó Ted, dos mortífagos se habían fijado en ellos y ahora mismo les estaban atacando.- ¡Correr!- dijo él- ¡Yo me ocupo!

\- ¡Ir a buscar a Orion!- dijo Vic- Yo me quedo con Ted, ¡acabar con él de una vez!

\- ¡Vamos!- obedeció Jace. Estaban a punto de llegar al jardín de La Madriguera, saltaron la pequeña valla y allí contemplaron la lucha que se estaba llevando acabo.

\- ¡Papá!- gritó Scorpius, Draco Malfoy estaba tumbado en el suelo, incosciente, Scorpius corrió hacia él- Creo que todavía respira...- parecía muy procupado.

\- Quédate aquí, protégele- le sugirió Rose mientras esquivaba un hechizo- yo voy con Jace a buscar a Orion.

Rose y Jace se metieron en la casa, miraran donde miraran había alguien peleando, los señores Weasley contra alguien que Jace reconocía como uno de los mortífagos del futuro, Bill y Percy contra dos mortífagos mujeres, Astoria, la madre de Draco y Fleur contra Goyle...pero ni rastro de Orion. Rose chocó contra alguien.

-¿Quién eres tu?- le preguntó su madre Hermione, la pregunta le chocó, luego se acordó de que iba disfrazada.

\- ¡Aliados!- le respondió Jace por ella.- ¿Dónde está el chaval? ¿Dónde está Orion?

\- ¡Desmaius!- pronunció Hermione a un mortífago que intentaba atacarles por la espalda- ¡Arriba! ¡Está luchando con Harry!

\- ¡No queda tiempo!- gritó Jace.- ¡Vamos!

\- ¿Tiempo para qué?- preguntó Hermione corriendo detrás de ellos dos- ¿Quiénes sois?

\- No tenemos tiempo para explicartelo, pero hay que matar a Orion- le dijo Rose mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos azules que a Hermione le parecían tan familiar- ¡Confía en mí!

\- ¡Expulso!- se oyó desde el final del pasillo del primer piso, era un mortífago atacándoles, allí había más gente luchando, el hechizo dió de lleno a Rose en el pecho, lo que le hizo volar escaleras abajo.

\- ¡Sigue!- le gritó Hermione a Jace- Yo iré a por ella, ¡ve a por Orion!

\- ¡Cuídala!- le gritó Jace mientras subía escaleras arriba, en el último piso encontró a Ron luchando contra Nott, ambos se esmeraban mucho, estaban empapados en sangre y sudor. Jace siguió recorriendo la casa, al final, en una de las habitaciones encontró a Harry luchando contra el Orion joven, y encontró al Orion viejo, al de su época, contemplando la escena divertido en una esquina.

\- Es inútil que luches Harry Potter, vengo del futuro, yo ganaré, y tú, ¡morirás!- dijo el viejo Orion divertido.

\- Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Jace saliendo de detrás de la puerta, el odio le cegaba.

\- ¡Tú!- chilló el Orion del futuro, esto no entraba en sus planes- ¡Avada kedavra!

\- ¡Bombarda máxima!- chilló Jace, no sabía por qué había utilizado ese hechizo, ni siquiera era un hechizo defensivo. Además, tampoco creyó que hubiera un hechizo para salvarse del avada kedavra, cerró los ojos, esperando la muerte, pero lo que oyó fue una gran explosión y como su cuerpo volaba por los aires para segundos después aterrizar en el suelo, ¿qué había pasado? Abrió los ojos, estaba en el jardín, le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, comprendió que entre él y Orion habían volado por los aires la habitación. Vio a Harry ponerse en pie, el Orion joven hacía lo mismo reanudando así su particular pelea.

\- ¡Niñato de las narices!- rugió Orion- Tendría que haber acabado contigo desde hace mucho, ¡mucho tiempo!

Jace notaba como Orion se ponía en pie y se acercaba hacia él, con la varita levantada, le iba a matar, palpó el suelo, ni siquiera encontraba su varita para defenderse, aunque dudó de tener las fuerzas suficientes ni para levantarla, se sentía débil y la cabeza le dolía a causa de la caída.

\- Pero se acabó Jace Malfoy, ya me has dado suficientes problemas...- Orion se encontraba a escasos cinco metros de él- ¡Avada kedavra!

\- ¡Cave Inimicum!- se oyeron dos voces a la vez, Jace giró la vista, uno de los rayos que interceptaban el verde de la maldición asesina de Orion era de su padre, de Scorpius, que se encontraba en el jardín contemplando la escena. Por el otro lado, su madre, Rose, estaba en el umbral de la puerta, apoyada en Hermione, pero con la varita bien alta protegiéndolo de la maldición imperdonable.

\- ¡Vamos Jace!- le gritó Scorpius. Orion estaba casi morado de ira, los ojos estaban inyectados en royo sangre, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que la maldición rompiera el hechizo protector y matara a Jace.

\- ¡Ahora Jace!- le gritaba su madre- ¡acaba con él!

Sus padres le animaban y sólo eso fue suficiente para recuperar parcialmente sus fuerzas, miró donde Harry y el Orion joven luchaban, después giró sobre sí mismo para levantarse, buscó y encontró su varita al tiempo que oía un: "ya eres mío", miró de nuevo la lucha entre Harry y Orion, Harry estaba desarmado y Orion estaba apunto de matarle, eso es lo que debió de pasar, pero esta vez no, esta vez él estaría allí para remediarlo.

\- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- gritó Jace con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su rabia, recordando lo que ese cretino le había hecho, recordando como había asesinado a toda su familia, a sus padres, a sus hermanos, recordándo todo lo que le había robado, la infancia, la educación en Hogwarts, la dignidad...y acertó, la maldición asesina acabó con la vida del Orion del presente que cayó inmediatamente al suelo, muerto. El Orion del futuro sólo pudo gritar un: "¡NO!" antes de desaparecer, claro, si el Orion del pasado muere, el del futuro también, ¡habían logrado matarlo! ¡El futuro cambiaría! Jace seguramente se rencontraría con sus padres y hermanos cuando volviera, y sonrió justo antes de desplomarse en el suelo y... desaparecer.

\- ¡Jace!- gritaron a la vez Rose y Scorpius, todo les daba vueltas, y ellos también se desvanecieron


	13. Final

\- ¡Jace!- gritó Scorpius justo antes de despertarse. Jadeaba, estaba empapado en sudor, estaba agotado, notaba todos los huesos de su cuerpo molidos, ¿qué había pasado? Miró a su alrededor, ese no era su cuarto, había muchas camas y todo estaba oscuro, miró a su derecha, Albus estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de al lado, ahora que pensaba, ¡estaba en el refugio de los pasadizos! ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí? ¿Lo había soñado? Tuvo ganas de preguntarle a Albus, de saber que estaba pasando, ¡había sido todo tan real! Quiso ponerse en pie pero hasta el último pelo de su cabellera le dolió, se cayó rendido a la cama y volvió a dormir.

Cuando se despertó, sí estaba entre las cuatro paredes verdes de su habitación, la cabeza le dolía pero ya se sentía más descansado. Se levantó de la cama, se puso las zapatillas y bajó salió de su cuarto. Caminó por los pasillos en busca de su padre, o de su madre, los encontró en el salón.

\- ¡Scorpius!- exclamó su padre cuando lo vio aparecer por el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Mi pequeño!- dijo su madre Astoria levantándose para abrazarlo.- ¿Qué tal estás mi príncipe?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo él que no entendía nada.

\- Todo está bien- le respondió su padre dándole un gran abrazo- todo salió bien, los aurores llegaron, Orion murió, los mortífagos están en Azkaban.

\- ¿Y los Weasley están bien?- preguntó él rápidamente.

\- Si, todos, algunos tienen huesos rotos y magulladuras, pero se pondrán bien.- respondió su madre.

\- ¿Pero cómo he llegado aquí?- preguntó Scorpius, tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza, ¿Rose? ¿Jace? ¿Albus y Rachel? ¿Los viajes en el tiempo? ¿Habían sido un sueño?

\- Estabais en el refugio de los pasadizos que conectan la casa de los Weasley con las de los demás magos de la zona, ¡es una suerte que algo así existiera!- dijo su madre.

\- Y cuando la batalla acabó, fuimos a buscaros, como os dijimos- continuó su padre- tu estabas tan dormido, ¡qué no había brujo que te levantada! Era como si hubieras luchado tu mismo en la batalla- Draco ahogó una risotada.- Entonces mamá y yo decidimos aparecernos en casa, y te dejamos en la cama, ¡has dormido un día entero!

\- No me encuentro bien...- dijo él- ¿puedo darme un baño?

\- Claro, sube.- respondió su madre.

Scorpius subió muy despacio las escaleras, agarrado al posabrazos, ¿a caso nada de lo que había pasado era cierto? ¿A caso lo había soñado todo? Se metió en el baño y se miró al espejo, un flash le mostró el rostro de Jace, era tan parecido a él...

Se desnudó y se metió en la bañera. ¡No podía haber sido un sueño! Recordó todos los hechos, como huyeron hasta la habitación de los pasadizos, como la Weasley hizo aquel conjuro, como fueron al futuro y conocieron a Jace, ¡su hijo con la Weasley! Y no sólo tendrían un hijo, ¡también otros dos más! La historia de Jace, el rescate de Albus, la vuelta al presente, la tarea de Al, Lily y Hugo, el viaje al pasado con Ted y Vic, la llamada de Jace, la batalla en La Madriguera, ¡el beso que le plantó a la Weasley!

¿Le había dado tiempo a soñar tantas cosas? Tantos detalles, todo lo que sentía era tan real... el odio a Orion, la alegría de ver a "sus hijos" vivos, el amor por Jace, por Rachel, por Albus, el amor por la Weasley, todos los sentimientos que ella desataba en su interior, todo lo que había pasado estos días con ella. Todo eso no podía ser un sueño. Y si lo era al menos había servido para darse cuenta de que la amaba, de que aunque hubiera una veintena de chicas esperándolo en la escuela, él la amaba a ella.

¡Tenía que hacer algo! Tenía que averiguar si todo aquello era real, o si sólamente había sido un sueño. Salió de la bañera y se secó todo el cuerpo para después vestirse, peinarse y echarse su colonia favorita. Salió del cuarto de baño y bajó las escaleras, era bastante pronto así que decidió tomar Red Flu hasta el centro de Londres y después ir andando a casa de la Weasley. Si todo había sido un sueño, decidiría conquistarla durante este curso, pero ¿y si no lo era? Si hubiera sido verdad, ¿qué haría ahora la Weasley? ¿Se tiraría a sus brazos?

 _-¡Antes me liaría con Skartbook que contigo!-_ las palabras de Rose le retumbaban en la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia su casa, conocía el camino, y conocía la casa, al menos, la conocía de sus "sueños".

 _\- ¿Por qué lloras?_

 _\- Tenemos que arreglar esto, tenemos que volver al pasado._

 _\- Estoy contigo, así tendrás tiempo de cambiar todo esto y casarte con Skartbook.-_ Scorpius recordó ese momento, recordó como la Weasley se levantó a abrazarle, recordó lo bien que se sintió ese instante.

 _\- Pues que sepas que no va a haber futuros Jace, Albus o Rachel porque en mi vida, ¡repito! En mi vida me casaría contigo, ¡y mucho menos me acostaría!-_ también recordó esas palabras, lo mucho que le dolió. Las recordó justo antes de subir las escaleras y llamar al timbre de la puerta. Un hombre le abrió.

\- Eh... Hola, señor Weasley, ¿se encuentra Rose en casa?- dijo Scorpius bajo la atónita mirada de Ron.

\- ¿Para que quieres ver a mi hija?- preguntó Ron mirándolo con cara de desaprobación de arriba a abajo.

\- Necesito hablar con ella...- le explicó Scorpius intentando no sonar muy suplicante.

\- Está ocupada...- dijo Ron triunfante.

\- De eso nada, tio Ron.- dijo alguien bajando las escaleras, era Victoire- yo ya me iba, así que Rosie está libre.

\- Esta bien, sube, al fondo a la derecha- le dijo Ron a Scorpius de mala gana, mientras subía las escaleras Victoire le echó una mirada pícara, ¿a qué venía?- ¡Y deja la puerta abierta!- chilló Ron desde el piso de abajo.

Caminaba por el pasillo de casa de los Weasley, se paró en frente de la puerta de Rose, todas las cosas que había planeado decirle se esfumaron, se quedó un rato allí parado, con la mente en blanco, hasta que una fuerza misteriosa le obligó a llamar.

\- Adelante- dijo la voz de Rose. Scorpius giró el pomo y abrió muy despacio, Rose se sorprendió de verlo a él, se puso muy colorada, estaba en pijama, un pijama muy muy corto según Scorpius, que se quedó ahí parado boquiabierto.

\- ¡Ohhh! Lololo-lo siento, tu padre me ha dicho que podía subir y...- se disculpó él sin pestañear ni un segundo.

\- ¡Gírate Malfoy! ¡Tápate los ojos!- dijo ella apresurándose para ponerse "algo menos cómodo"- ¿Qué narices haces aquí?

\- Vengo a charlar contigo.- confesó él. Si antes de entrar al cuarto de Rose se había quedado en blanco, ahora si que, después de haberla visto ligera de ropa, no podía tener otra imagen en la cabeza.

\- ¿Charlar conmigo?- preguntó Rose ya vestida decentemente- ¿Te has golpeado?

\- Ja, ja, ja- rió él irónicamente- no en serio Weasley, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí...- dijo ella- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

\- No sé, por lo que ha pasado y eso...- ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Ella no se acordaba de nada? ¿O es que realmente todo había sido un sueño?

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó ella.

\- El ataque de Orion... los mortífagos, los pasadizos... esas cosas, ¿recuerdas?- dijo él, iba a quedar como un loco si al final todo resultaba ser un sueño y le decía ahora mismo a la Weasley que había viajado con ella al futuro, donde se casarán y tendrán hijos.

\- Si, yo estoy bien... el que creo que ha sufrido una fuerte contusión en la cabeza eres tu...- dijo ella haciéndose la dura.

\- Bueno me alegro de que estés bien- dijo él, y se le ocurrió una cosa, mientras salía por la puerta dijo...- me voy a casa, mi amigo Jace me estará esperando.

\- ¡Jace!- exclamó Rose- ¡¿Está contigo?! ¿¡Cómo está!?

\- ¡AJA!- dijo Scorpius- ¡lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te estabas haciendo la tonta!

\- ¡Claro que me estaba haciendo la tonta!- dijo ella- ¡Pero dime Jace está bien!

\- ¿¡Entonces no fue un sueño!?- dijo Scorpius alegrándose.

\- ¡Claro que no fue un sueño!- dijo Rose- ¡Ojalá lo hubiera sido! Entonces, ¿no sabes qué tal está Jace?

\- No...- dijo él tristemente, Jace había desaparecido cuando mató al Orion del pasado- seguramente regresaría a su época, seguro que allí Rachel y Albus están vivos, ¡y nosotros también!

\- Que ilusión...- ironizó ella- pasar el resto de mis días contigo...

\- Todavía estás a tiempo de irte con Skatbook- dijo él entre risas, dirigiéndose a la puerta, no había nada que hacer con esa Rose, al menos de momento.

\- ¡Scorpius!- le retuvo ella, él se paró al instante, más que nada por la impresión de oir su nombre de la boca de Rose.- Quería decirte que... gracias, sin tí no habría podido sobrevivir estos días.

\- De nada Rose- dijo él girándose y dedicándola una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Pero no creas que por eso me voy a casar contigo!- dijo apresuradamente.- ¡Ni siquiera me voy a llevar contigo bien este curso!

\- Claro Weasley, claro, tiempo al tiempo.- dijo él saliendo por la puerta y dirigiéndose a la salida, porque era verdad, porque sabía que al final la Weasley aceptaría lo que sentía, porque estaba claro que lo amaba, porque había visto el futuro, porque su futuro era con ella, por Rachel, por Albus, por Jace.

 **N/A: Y ce fini! Espero que os haya gustado. Este fic lo escribí en verano de 2010 y me motivó para escribir al año siguiente "Mi nieto es un Malfoy" Que para mí es mi fanfic favorito de todos los que he escrito, así que estáis todos invitados a leerlo.**

 **Un saludo! HPlauritaR_h**


End file.
